<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deck the Halls (with the Blood of Crewmates) by ToxicTrashRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822643">Deck the Halls (with the Blood of Crewmates)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrashRat/pseuds/ToxicTrashRat'>ToxicTrashRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black is the other One, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lists, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Decorating, F/F, F/M, Female Character, Female Character In Command, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jingle Bells, M/M, Male Character - Freeform, Multi, Nonbinary Character, One Word Prompts, Other, Red is a badass and I found a tag for it, Santa Hat, Secret Santa, Sexuality Crisis, Snow, Wrapping Paper, Yellow is an Imposter, festive, lying, snowglobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrashRat/pseuds/ToxicTrashRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten crewmates enter the Skeld, and after a recent crash landing there’s reason to believe that there are two imposters in place of their friends. With the holidays coming up, who knows what sort of things can happen amidst all that cheer...</p><p>I’m using a prompt list up until Christmas, but the last six chapters will be me tying up loose ends.</p><p>Rated Teen because of some light swearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am pleased to announce this story will be taken down and rewritten for the month of December 2021. It’ll have the original format (prompt list, released one chapter a day for the whole month), but it’ll be better written and there will be more “meat” in the story.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I promise there will be more Christmas stuff, but this chapter contains a lot of background, and it’s long because I needed to set the scene.</p><p>Also, drop your thoughts down below! I love talking with fellow fans and other authors!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y’know, one of the things I miss most about Earth?” Cyan said as he screwed open the panel on the wall.</p><p>”What?” Yellow asked innocently, checking their list of fake tasks for the 100th time. They were all alone with Cyan in electrical, and Cyan was supposed to fix the burnt out wiring to restore power back to the ship after their less-than-perfect landing on Yellow’s home planet. That had allowed them and their partner Black, to sneak aboard and replace two of the new crewmates that were supposed to be joining them on their journey.</p><p>They couldn’t even bring themselves to kill the original crewmates. Instead, they tied them up and left them at the space base, with a broken communications radio. Black had muttered something about not needing to shed anymore blood when they would eventually have the crews’ blood on their hands.</p><p>‘<em>What was Cyan saying?</em>’ Yellow needed to stop spacing out, and tuned back in to Cyan.</p><p>”I miss the holidays. But specifically, the snow. I miss waking up and seeing the first flakes of snow fall outside my window.” Cyan said, storing the screwdriver and screws in his space suit pocket. He pulled out his pliers and began straightening the exposed copper at the end of the colored wires. </p><p>“Sorry, but uh...” Yellow looked off, and rubbed their neck, glancing behind them again. Electrical was still just as empty and scary looking as it had been when they first arrived. Thick bundles of wires crisscrossed on the floor, with strays laying here and there, along with some dirt and panels of scrap metal thrown (ripped) from the wall when the ship crashed.</p><p>Yellow looked back to Cyan. “What’s snow? I mean what’s snow like, you know since I didn’t grow up and I grew up on another part of your- our planet Earth!” Yellow stuttered out, holding their breath, and swearing lowly in their native language. ‘<em>I was never good at lying.</em>’</p><p>”You’ve never seen snow? That’s so sad! When we get back to Earth, you should go visit someplace with snow. It’s so wonderful.” Cyan said, completely ignoring Yellow’s slip up.</p><p>”What... about snow is wonderful?” To be truthful, Yellow was curious about what snow was like on Earth. From what Yellow knew about snow, it wasn’t possible on their home planet. Yellow knew snow was cold, and the average temperature of their home planet was 65 degrees Celsius.</p><p>“Oh it’s amazing! You go out with your family and friends and do all kinds of cool things. You have snowball fights, and go sledding, and make snowmen and stuff. Sledding was always my favorite though. You’d go grab some cardboard or a sled if your family had one and go to the top of a hill and ride down it. I first went when I was five and was so scared to go down my mom had to go with me. I ended up laughing by the time I reached the bottom.” Cyan reminisced, hands dropping from doing wiring.</p><p>Yellow listened dutifully, loving every single word coming out of Cyan’s mouth more and more. This snow- it intrigued Yellow. They wanted to see it, smell it, taste it, feel it between their tentacles. But asking that many questions would raise suspicion. They had already almost blown their cover, and they were Cyan didn’t seem to notice that time. But if he did, Yellow didn’t think he cared.</p><p>”That sounds- amazing. I wish I could see snow.” Yellow drooped. Cyan nodded and began a rant on something else, but Yellow was still thinking about snow as Cyan finished their wiring.</p><p>-</p><p>“Report on tasks everyone?” Red asked. She tapped her clipboard lightly with her pen. “Orange, you first.” She ordered.</p><p>”I cleared the asteriods in Weapons and then I went down to Oxygen to clean the filters. There’s still leaves in there from Earth, and the other planet we crashed on!” Orange said.</p><p>”Great job today Orange! What about you Yellow?”</p><p>”I did my download in communications and then went to electrical with Cyan so they could do wiring. You know, safety in numbers?” Yellow said nervously.</p><p>”Thank you Yellow, what about you Lime?” Red continued down the line, naming each color until Black named their tasks at the very end.</p><p>”I inspected some samples with Purple while she did her Medbay scan.” Black said quickly.</p><p>”Great, now that that’s down with I can ask my questions.” Lime said.</p><p>”Lime, let me debrief and then you can ask your questions.” Red said, turning back to the group. “We’re about twelve days away from getting the comms machine up and running again, three to get our GPS working again, and from what I can tell from the stars and approximate location we’re thirty one days from home. We have enough food to last the next 90 days, but because of the state of the ship, we’ll have to make repairs.” Red stated.</p><p>”What about the Medbay ship scanner?” Purple asked.</p><p>”Oh, right. That.” Red said. “What are the readings today?” Red asked grimly.</p><p>”It’s been spewing nonsense but... it’s still reading that there are two imposters on the ship.” Purple said. Red sighed, rubbing the front of her helmet with her gloved hand. “I managed to access the other data to see what species the imposters were, and-“ Purple swallowed. “It’s real bad.” She whispered.</p><p>”What do you mean it’s bad Purple? Speak up.” Red said sharply.</p><p>”I had to look up the sci-scientific name because I’ve never heard of them and-“ Purple set down the book she had been clutching so tightly to her chest.</p><p>At this moment, Yellow eyed Black. He had the choice- the chance to kill Purple. Black knew what would happen if this information came out to the rest of the crew. Both of them heard horror stories back on their home planet from the ones who lived. Humans would relentlessly hunt for the threat onboard ruthlessly, even at their own expenses. They’d go so far over the edge as to slaughter their own, until either their own extinction or the extinction of the alien on board, whichever came first. Death sentences would be carried out by various methods. The airlock if you were lucky. Unimaginably worse if you weren’t.</p><p>But then again, Yellow didn’t have very much room to talk, as they glanced at Cyan. Neither of them had the guts to kill, for whatever reason. Yellow hated the blood. They were sure Black had his own reasons.</p><p>”Scientific name:Decitus Evopimia, common name: Imposter. There isn’t much information on them, because almost everyone who comes into contact with them dies. It says here they shapeshift and can take the form of anything, but typically take the form of the fellow crewmates around them, and have an insatiable bloodlust. Even their anatomy is built for killing quickly and efficiently. If these things are in our ship...” Purple stalled, waiting for someone else to say the inevitable.</p><p>”There’s a good chance all of us won’t make it out alive.” Blue said solemnly. They looked around. This might be the last time they see everyone alive.</p><p>”Exactly. We’ve known about the imposters since yesterday, and you’re lucky I’ve kept logs for every single day.” Lime said. “Now, can I log today? I’ll need to talk to each of you individually to ask questions. Starting with you Red. I’m especially curious as to your activities.” Lime said, and Red huffed.</p><p>”And what the hell is that supposed to mean Lime?” Red asked.</p><p>”I don’t know Red. I wasn’t accusing you of anything, but now it sounds like you’re hiding something. What is it?” Lime stood up.</p><p>Red nearly growled as she stood up to match Lime’s aggression. “Lime, do you realize the weight of the accusations you’ve thrown at me?” She said, tone steely and cold. “You tossed that out like it was nothing. You don’t realize the gravity of what you’re saying.” The entire table felt the tension slowly rising like an ocean wave, and their broken ship- the Skeld- was anchored to the sea floor.</p><p>”The accusations shouldn’t bother you as the captain, especially if they hold no merit.” Lime said, and the wave rose just a little more. “Where were you today?”</p><p>”I emptied the trash here in Cafeteria, walked down through Admin, and then finished trash at the bottom. I also began approximating our course home. Is that satisfactory, Lime? Because I think are more important things to decide right now.” Red snapped, and sat back down.</p><p>”Red?” Pink asked. “It’s fuckin’ late, and we’re tired. Can we wrap this up?”</p><p>Red checked their digital panel on their arm, and nodded. “Thank you for that Pink. We should still discuss one last topic before bed. I’ll dismiss you all to your bunks in five minutes.”</p><p>Murmurs of acknowledgement sounded from the table. Blue nodded to Red and she continued.</p><p>”As your captain, and in light of new information on the Imposter species, I can’t promise that all of us will make it out alive. However, I will promise that I will try and keep as many of us alive as possible, even at the expense of my own life. The Medbay ship scanner said that there were two?” Red asked Purple.</p><p>”Uh- yeah! There are two Imposters on board.” Purple reconfirmed.</p><p>”And it said they take the shape of crewmates?” Red asked solemnly. Purple nodded. “Then if at any point, any of you find a body, report it immediately using the emergency button on your suit. Everyone to cafeteria immediately. Those who do not will be ejected or presumed dead. And if at any point, one of us crewmates is found out to be an imposter in disguise, we’ll take a vote. If majority wins, then they’ll be tossed into the airlock. If it’s a tie, nothing happens. That includes me. If at any point, the majority of you feel I’ve been replaced by an Imposter- you can vote me out too.” Red said.</p><p>There was silence after Red finished, the entire table internalizing what had been said. Red stared at every single one of the colorful astronauts sitting around the table.</p><p>”Ma’am before we go to bed do I have permission to use the holograph printer?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”Of course, but make sure that it’s free by tomorrow. The sheet says Orange needs it by 8:30 tomorrow.” Red said.</p><p>”I wanted to ask a question too, Red.” Orange said sheepishly, rubbing their gloves together. Red nodded for Orange to continue. “I’ve been tracking the days using the clock and my calendar says it’s going to be Christmas soon. Are we going to celebrate at all?” Red checked her arm panel again, and looked back up.</p><p>”Does everyone celebrate Christmas?” Red asked. Everyone seemed to nod, but didn’t say anything. “We have a lot to get done... but if we work really hard then maybe we can have some time off on Christmas.”</p><p>”I disagree.” Blue said. “We’re still recovering from our crash landing and now we’re free floating in space with two Imposters. Now is not the time for celebration.”</p><p>”Lieutenant. This is a topic we’ll l discuss later. For now, the eight of you are dismissed. Please go to your assigned rooms and get some rest. I’ll see you all in the morning at 8’o’clock sharp. Blue, join me in comms and we’ll discuss this while I work.” Red and Blue went down to comms, and the others went to their bunks down in the belly of the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jingle Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Orange, will you come with me to electrical? The lights aren’t very good in there.” Black begged, clinging to Orange’s arm. </p><p>”But Pink’s going with you, and I have a task to do in Storage.” Orange said, scrolling through his virtual arm panel. “I have to fill both engines with gas.”</p><p>”That’s okay! I have wiring in Storage. Pink do you have any tasks in Storage?” Black asked cheerfully.</p><p>”No, mine are in electrical.” Pink said in their deep monotone. “I have to Calibrate Distributer- whatever the fuck that means- and then I have to Divert Power to Communications.” Pink huffed.</p><p>”Then I’ll just have to go alone. Stay safe okay?” Orange said, and bounced down from Admin to Storage where he found the bright red canister. When he attached it to the spigot for gasoline, he heard the little ding that told him the connection was secure before he pressed a button to watch the dark liquid fill the canister. Y’know, that little ding actually reminded him of a Holiday song...</p><p>Orange hummed the tune to Jingle Bells as he trodded down the hallway to Upper Engine.</p><p>”Are you humming Jingle Bells?” Green asked from security. “Haven’t heard that song since I left Earth three years ago. It makes me feel cheery.” Green sighed, leaning back in her chair as she watched the security cameras.</p><p>”Are you done with tasks today Green?” Orange asked.</p><p>”Mhm. I finished my wiring task. I’m just passing through, I’ll be down in Shields later if you want to come find me.” She said. Her voice was mellow through the audio connection. While they couldn’t take off their helmets on this floor, they could talk through the bluetooth connections throughout the ship. Orange had automatic pairing on, and presumed Green did too.</p><p>”Well, gotta fill the gas tanks. See you around Green!” Orange said merrily. Green waved quickly before Orange continued walking through to the Upper Engine, and poured the whole can into the funnel. Orange watched the tank slowly fill up about a quarter of the way. Three others must have the task as well, because on Orange’s task log, it said in the notes that he only had to fill each once. Orange shrugged and went to go refill the gas tank again, passing by Security and seeing Green gone, and passed Lime and Purple both heading up to Medbay from below.</p><p>Orange filled the canister again.</p><p>”ARRRGH! WHY WON’T ANYTHING WORK?!” A female voice screamed over the audio link. It sounded like Red. Orange quickly ran around to find where she was when she saw Red furious in Communications.</p><p>”Red?” Orange called out. He could hear Red audibly sigh, and then she turned around.</p><p>”Yes, Orange?” She asked scathingly.</p><p>”Is something wrong?” He asked.</p><p>”Nothing the captain can’t handle.” Red said, though it sounded like she was speaking through gritted teeth. Orange noticed her fist was clenched tightly around her wrench.</p><p>”Are you sure? It sounds bad. Maybe I can help? I took the mechanical engineering training course, if that helps.” Orange offered. He wanted to help his captain, especially since she seemed so distressed over the task at hand.</p><p>”Fine, Orange.” She said sharply. “Take a look at this and tell me what’s salvageable.” Red stepped aside to let Orange take a look.</p><p>”Well... the wiring’s shot. It’s been shredded, so it’ll need to be replaced. The motherboard looks okay, though the processor is fried. It’ll have to be replaced, and the sautering will take a while, but I’d say your biggest issue is probably the screen. Not only is it shattered completely, some of the shards are somehow melted. I can’t think of how the crash could have caused this.” He noted, picking up each piece and flipping them over to inspect them at all angles.</p><p>”Really? That’s all?” Red said in awe.</p><p>”Yeah, that looks to be about it. The receiver is fine, and the speaker looks to be in good condition.”</p><p>”Thanks Orange. It’s really nice to hear a second opinion on this from someone who knows what they’re talking about. Do you think you could focus on fixing this instead of your other tasks?”</p><p>”Of course Captain, but shouldn’t I finish my gas task first?”</p><p>“Forget about it, I’ll transfer it to my list and remove it from yours.” Red said. There was a small silence, and Orange felt their tongue freeze as they tried to ask Red their question.</p><p>Red was always intimidating, even from day one. She was a leader, and a scary one at that, as much as she tried to be kind. She just had that overwhelming presence. You could feel a change in the air itself whenever she walked into the room.</p><p>“I have another question- or request- if you’re okay with that, I mean you don’t have to be if you’re frustrated I completely understand, but I just-“ Orange paused, looking for permission. Red nodded dismissively. “I know you haven’t decided on the whole Christmas thing yet, but since the PA system is still up and running, can we play some music? It’s so quiet around here, and I think it might help keep team morale up during repairs.”</p><p>”I’ll have to put it up to vote at the end of the day, but I certainly would like some noise around here.” Red said. “Anyways, you should compile a list of parts and then start printing them using the holo-printer.”</p><p>”I will captain. See you at lunch!” And Orange began to note down a list of parts as he continued to hum the tune to Jingle Bells.</p><p>-</p><p>“Alright crew, seems we’ve all made it another day!” Red cheered. “We’re almost done with the meeting, but I got a question that I’m going to ask and we’ll vote on it, okay?” Red glanced at Orange, and she continued. “Orange wants to play Christmas music over the PA speaker. All those who want or don’t care please raise your hand.”</p><p>Everyone raised their hand.</p><p>”Wonderful. I’ll see what I can do tomorrow morning. For now- you’re all dismissed to your bunks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’d say this is probably the least Christmas-y one out of them all. But it will be here. The next chapter is very Christmasy, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Christmas Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very Christmas-y, as promised.</p><p>Also I got a question that I’m going to answer in more detail here:</p><p>While I do have a stockpile of chapters, anything not published is subject to be rewritten or changed. I’m also writing some of these as I go, so feel free to make suggestions in the comments and maybe I’ll use them in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter Wonderland echoed throughout the halls of the Skeld, and everyone felt the way the energy on the ship changed. The holiday cheer was more infectious than a flu as they suited up and did their tasks.</p><p>Black especially felt the holiday cheer. When they visited Purple in Medbay on their way to Upper Engine, Purple offered to give them a sticker, even though they hadn’t gotten a shot or an injury. Cyan and Yellow were bouncing around the ship, getting so many tasks done it made Black’s head spin. Red didn’t get angry, even when she was fixing the Comms radio. Even Blue seemed to be in the Christmas spirit, acting cheerier than their normal melancholy mood allowed.</p><p>Black couldn’t just see the changes. He could feel them. To his advanced senses it felt like the air was electrified, even though it was scientifically impossible. And he knew Yellow felt it too. They seemed to be growing closer to the crew. They were practically glued to at least one crewmate at all times, but seemed to stick with Cyan the most. Black was hoping Yellow would be the one to do all the murder, but it seemed that wasn’t likely.</p><p>Black groaned, because that probably meant that they’d fail their mission. Failure was inconceivable, and the consequences were-</p><p>”Black? Is something wrong?” Pink asked from beside them.</p><p>”I’m just not as patient with wiring today.” Black lied. Yellow might be social, but Black had his own problems. Pink seemed to be trying to cling to Black every hour of the day, and while they tried to put on an appearance of being hardcore and scary, the way Pink followed Black everywhere like a lost puppy, and how they always let Black do whatever and go wherever they wanted was very telling. Black knew Pink was just a big softie, but if they wanted to play the big, scary, tough person to everyone else, then Black had no issue with that. But Black was starting to grow irritated.</p><p>”Okay Black. Do you want to go to Navigation after this?” Pink asked. “I have a couple tasks in there.”</p><p>”Sure Pink. Let’s just stop by Admin first. Do you have any tasks there?” Black asked, stripping another wire so they could attach it to the same color on the opposite side.</p><p>”No, I don’t.” Pink swallowed loudly. “I haven’t done any tasks today... I guess I’ll have to go on my own if that wiring takes too long.” Pink shuddered. They really didn’t want to go alone.</p><p>”It’s going to take a while. Sorry Pink, but I’ll be here when you come back! I promise.” Black said, continuing to fake doing wiring. This section was already completed by someone else. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, and if I finish early, I’ll come find you, okay?” Black reached up to pat Pink on the shoulder comfortingly. Black needed to kill someone soon, or they would never finish their mission, and they’d end up executed.</p><p>”O-okay Black.” Pink said, taking unsure steps out into the hallway before peeking back in and then going off to Navigation.</p><p>Black dropped the wires, and moved towards the vent and sliding the cover off to slip inside silently, their form shifting and changing fluidly to slink into the hole too small for a human. He slipped through the series of connecting passages, eventually making his way through. Cyan, Yellow, Red, and Green were all in Admin, Purple and Blue were in Medbay, and Orange and Lime were huddled together in Reactor. That left one singular person alone.</p><p>Pink stood cowering at the entrance to Navigation, and had to take a deep breath before they could even go inside. The room was lit by starlight and the orange lights bordering the floor, casting an eerie glow upon the room. Here, you could truly see the ship drifting through the endless cosmos. Pink shuffled quickly to their spot at download and stuck in their portable USB with shaking hands. Pink checked over their shoulders while Black crouched, fixated on Pink from the vents.</p><p>Black looked up at the innocent crewmate, so afraid to even download by themself. Pink looked terrified, even though Black couldn’t see their face. Pink was going to be done with his download in a few seconds. He had to kill Pink now, or he’d have wasted his chances. As Black tried to move forward, he froze with the sudden realization. <em>I can’t kill them.</em></p><p>And so Black raced back to electrical, accidentally slamming the vent cover and sending it bouncing up at an angle to land back on the hole. Black heard Pink screaming bloody murder as he slipped through the vents.</p><p>Why couldn’t he kill Pink?</p><p>Because... because he was an alibi. And everyone knew Pink and Black were always together so if one was dead the only logical conclusion was that the remaining one was an Imposter.</p><p>Black desperately tried to convince himself there were no viable kills this round as he slipped out of the vent and picked up the wires, but his hands were shaking as Pink ran in just seconds after Black set the vent cover back in it’s original position. Black dropped the wires as Pink pulled Black into their arms.</p><p>”Oh, you’re safe, you’re safe.” Pink muttered, holding Black close.</p><p>”Pink? What’s wrong?” Black tried to sound as kind and innocent, but Pink didn’t seem to hear him as they went on.</p><p>”There’s something in the vents. I finished my download but I swear that the vent moved. I swear I saw something in there. You have to believe me.” Pink said hysterically.</p><p>The only sound while Black took in everything said was the gentle rhythmic melody of Frosty the Snowman in the background.</p><p>”What... exactly did you see?” Black asked.</p><p>”I don’t know. There was something in there, I saw it move through the holes. And the vent was open, but it slammed shut when the thing left.” Pink said, almost sobbing into Black’s shoulders. They squeezed Black even tighter, and Black would probably be in pain if they didn’t have a nearly indestructible body.</p><p>”Okay, breathe. It’s gonna be okay. There are two of us here now, it won’t attack us. You’re safe, okay? Let’s call an emergency meeting to tell the others.”</p><p>”...Ok.” Pink said, pressing the button on their suit. The emergency lights flashed orange throughout the entire ship, and the horns blared loudly, making Black’s eardrums ring. Orange and Lime sprinted past the door, running up to Cafeteria, and Pink and Black joined them.</p><p>When everyone showed up in Cafeteria, Red spoke up.</p><p>”Who called the meeting?” She asked sternly.</p><p>Pink inhaled deeply. “I did.”</p><p>”Out with it. We have work to do.” Red said.</p><p>”I was in electrical with Black, and they were doing wiring when I left to go do download in Navigation.” Pink said. They still looked unsure, so Black nudged them just a little, to make sure they kept going. “I was alone and I- I saw something. In the vents.”</p><p>”What did you see Pink?” Red asked.</p><p>“Something moving. It left as soon as I saw it. I screamed, but nobody was nearby I think.” Pink trembled. Black pulled them into a side hug and rubbed their back with a thumb.</p><p>”How do you know nobody was nearby?” Red accused.</p><p>”If you heard a scream, you’d go see what happened, right?” Black interjected. Red glared at Black, then rolled her eyes.</p><p>”Pink, those vent covers are too heavy for a human to move, and there aren’t any tasks in there. I hope none of you got the bright idea to try and get in there.”</p><p>”I- I didn’t say it was human.” Pink borderline whispered. They looked so terrified, like they thought someone would rip them open if they spoke another word. Across the table, Yellow was eyeing Black again.</p><p>There was silence except for the wonderful sounds of You’re A Mean One, Mr. Grinch played in the background.</p><p>”Looks like we have our very own Grinch this year.” Yellow joked. “Actually we have two.” Nobody laughed. “Sorry.” Yellow said.</p><p>”Aren’t there vents in our rooms?” Purple pointed out. Red groaned.</p><p>”You’re right Purple.” Red continued, but was interrupted by Lime.</p><p>”So did you see a shadowy figure? Or was it defined? I should have asked what shape it was, what shape was the creature in the vent?” Lime asked, pulling out their tape recorder.</p><p>”LIME.” Red thundered. The whole Cafeteria echoed, and she slammed her hands down onto the table. “Now is not the time. We need to keep working. You can interrogate Pink later. Should anybody be voted out?” Red asked. When there was no answer from the crew, she got out of her chair. “Then meeting adjourned. Dinner is still 5 sharp.” She left towards Admin, and the rest of the crew dispersed.</p><p>-</p><p>“I don’t feel safe alone in my room with all those vents going everywhere.” Orange said.</p><p>”Me neither. We can’t close them, or we’ll run out of oxygen. Maybe we should all sleep in one room together to keep everyone from feeling unsafe.” Purple said. There were five people in Navigation, with three just down the hall in Oxygen. Red and Blue were nowhere to be found.</p><p>”It is rather weird that Red and Blue are off together. They should have stuck with the group.” Lime said.</p><p>”Red probably needs to let off some steam, and Blue always helps her with that.” Black said.</p><p>”Mhm. They’re very healthy for each other. Red keeps Blue motivated and Blue keeps Red from losing her mind.” Purple added. The tracks switched over the speaker system to Santa Baby, the first notes setting a sparkle in Purple’s eye.</p><p>”This is my favorite!”</p><p>”Why? It’s such a borderline sexual song that it makes Santa seem like a sugar daddy. Or something.” Lime said.</p><p>”You say that like it’s a bad thing. And besides, it’s so much fun to dance to. You should dance to it with me!” Purple grabbed Lime’s hand.</p><p>”But we’re supposed to be working!” Lime exclaimed, trying to pull her hand from Purple.</p><p>”Three minutes won’t be missed, I promise.” Purple teased, and began singing the first line. Purple danced around Lime, trying to get her into the Christmas mood. Lime seemed to freeze, arms stiff in rigid positions like a mannequin. And as much as Lime tried to stay on task, Purple was very distracting. She would slightly tilt Lime’s helmet away from the task towards her own, and Lime, captivated, would follow, eyes glued to Purple.</p><p>It was fun to watch, and even Orange and Black were dancing in their own cheesy way. Pink was charting their course. At the point when the ring was was mentioned, Black did a stupid little dance move that made Orange giggle. It was at this point that Purple beckoned Orange and Black over to join in and dance with her. She even got Pink to forget their task for a minute to dance with everyone.</p><p>And Lime found herself locked in place. Four of her crewmates were having a blast dancing to this stupid song, and she had been so entranced by Purple she couldn’t even join them.</p><p>The song ended and Purple went back to their downloading task to find it done, and Purple plucked the USB from it’s port.</p><p>”That was fun Lime. You’re a great muse. Anyway, I’ve got to go to Admin next, so I’ll wait until someone wants to go with me.” Purple sat in the chair next to Black, who was stabilizing the steering. Lime, frazzled, and quite possibly questioning her sexuality, went back to charting their course with Pink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christmas List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay crew. We’re going to be filling out these forms. They’re due tomorrow morning, read them over and fill them out when you have time.” Red said. “You all have your tasks. If you need me, I’ll be near the holo-printer.”</p><p>”A Christmas list?” Green asked. “What’s this for?” She read it over. It was minimal, with simple questions, like <em>what’s your favorite color</em>, and <em>what do you want for christmas</em>, and <em>what’s your favorite animal</em>. </p><p>“That’s a surprise.” Red winked, and Green nodded.</p><p>”My task is in Reactor. Anyone want to go with?” Green asked.</p><p>”Oh! I have a task there too!” Orange piped up. “I’ll go with you!”</p><p>Orange and Green made their way Reactor, both humming along to the Christmas songs playing in the background.</p><p>”What are you going to put on your list?” Orange asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I normally wear jewelry and fun clothes, but my suit prevents me from having too much freedom with my look.”</p><p>”What kind of clothes do you like?” Orange asked, walking up to the Reactor Manifolds.</p><p>”I like psychedelic things, big soft shirts with tie-dye and peace signs and those big fluid flowers, like the background of Spongebob. Or the 80’s, I guess. I used to wear beads all the time and sometimes I’d weave them into my hair.”</p><p>”Do you have any photos?”</p><p>Green pressed a series of buttons on the reactor terminal, then giggled softly and muttered something to themselves softly. “No, I don’t have any photos.” Green wiped something off her visor. “What are you putting on your list?”</p><p>”Me?” Orange asked. He paused. “I used to bake a lot back on Earth, but I also had a lot of little plants. But I can’t grow any on the ship because they need carbon dioxide and sunlight.” Orange chirped. “But I really miss baking. And my house plant Fiona.”</p><p>”You name your plants too? That is so cool.” Green drawled, voice melodious and deep. “What did you bake? I’m sure it’s better than the food on the ship.” Green laughed.</p><p>”I used to make cookies, cakes, all kinds of things. I actually had a small business before I joined the space program. It was pretty successful too, it gave me the money I needed to pay for all my expenses while did space training on Earth.” Orange said. “I miss it sometimes.”</p><p>”Baking?” Green asked, pressing the correct buttons to start the Reactor.</p><p>”No. Earth. I miss the trees, and the smell of dirt. I miss not having to wear a suit. I miss sunlight and the feel of grass beneath my feet and sand in my toes.” Orange said, nostalgia leaking into his voice. “I miss the beach and the sound the waves made, and the smell of salt water. I miss it all.”</p><p>”Orange, we’ll be home in three months. You’ll get to see it all again then.”</p><p>”You’re right. I can’t wait to see it all again.” Orange said. Silent Night filled the pause.</p><p>”You seem to like the beach. Have you ever surfed?”</p><p>”I love the beach, and no. I tried when I was ten but got a little too much water in my nose, and I ended up puking into the ocean. But I still love swimming.”</p><p>”I love it too. I used to live nearby, and I would go out surfing every day, whenever I could.” Green said slowly. “Are you done with those manifolds?”</p><p>”Yup! Where’s your next task?”</p><p>”In Admin. I’ve got a card swipe.”</p><p>”I’ve got an upload there. We should go together!” Orange said. He grabbed Green’s hand, and started walking. “We’ll be totally safe from whatever’s in the vents and we can get two tasks done!” Orange said, dragging Green along. Green let herself be dragged, and tried to focus on the tasks at hand instead of how content and safe she felt with her hand in Orange’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s a little late, but still the 5th, so I’ll just drop this here and run.</p><p>Drop your thoughts down in the comments! Whatever is unposted is subject to editing, so I might use suggestions or ideas :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”You’re probably all wondering what those lists were for yesterday. Well, today you find out! In the Christmas spirit, we’re going to be doing a secret santa! Of course you can use the holo-printer, just please remember it can’t make food. We don’t want another incident, now do we?” Red jabbed, looking pointedly at Cyan.</p><p>”I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. How was I supposed to know the photons aren’t meant for human consumption?” Cyan said. Yellow giggled, nudging them gently.</p><p>”So you’ll put your secret santa lists in the hat, and then you’ll each pick one. If you get your own, drop it back in and pick another.” Red said, passing around a little metal tin. Everyone dropped them in, and then Red passed it off for Orange to pick his first.</p><p>Orange picked one out and unfolded it, checking their name. At the top in lax writing was Green’s name, and Orange quickly refolded the paper to pass the bin to Green.</p><p>Green pulled a paper and checked it before passing it all around the table. Everyone got a paper and Cyan had to redo once, but when the tin was passed back to Red, she pulled the last remaining paper before checking and setting the bucket down.</p><p>”Alright crew! You have your secret santas and someone has you. Make sure you get a gift and wrap it before the party.” Red said.</p><p>”Wait, party?” Orange asked.</p><p>”Oh, did I forget to mention that we’re having a Christmas party and gift exchange on Christmas?” Red asked in a playful tone saying she hadn’t forgotten. Orange gasped.</p><p>”Red, I’d like official permission to spend today decorating.” Orange asked.</p><p>”Denied. We need that comms radio up and running first. Once you finish that, I suppose you can spend a day decorating.” Red ordered.</p><p>”Wait- I wanna decorate too!” Yellow interjected.</p><p>”If Yellow’s decorating, can I do it too?” Cyan added.</p><p>Everyone seemed to ask if they could decorate, except for Blue, who stayed notably silent with their arms crossed across their chest. It seemed they were waiting to see what Red said.</p><p>It seemed they were all anxious to hear what Red said.</p><p>”If you can complete three tasks by the time Orange finishes the comms machine, you can decorate.” Red surrendered. Everyone seemed to cheer up at the statement, and they happily went off in groups to complete their tasks.</p><p>All except for Blue.</p><p>Blue sat and watched as everyone departed, before slowly leaning forward to rest their hands on the table. Red stood with static breath.</p><p>Red was normally confident in her decisions, knowing she had the best interests of the crew in mind. The crew knew it too. She could be trusted to deliver hard truths and keep the crew safe.</p><p>Except with Blue. Blue’s mind was <em>brilliant</em>. Whenever Blue had a criticism, they were always right. It didn’t happen often, but whenever Blue brought up a hole in her logic, Red made it a top priority to fix it. Which was why as hard as it was for her to hear criticisms, she kept Blue as her Lieutenant, and her second in command. But she also regarded him as more than that. Blue was quite possibly her best friend on this ship.</p><p>”Red. What would you do if someone died?” Blue asked.</p><p>”No one’s been killed.” Red swallowed.</p><p>”Perhaps. But I’d think that the captain should still have protocol in place.” Blue said, voice monotone.</p><p>“I’d have the nearby surroundings analyzed, and the body checked out by Purple. To determine the cause of death.” Red said confidently.</p><p>“And if the death is unnatural?” Blue took a large step closer to Red. If Red wanted to, she could reach out and touch Blue.</p><p>”Then we’ll discuss with all crewmates to learn why, and remove the threat.” Red said. “Even if it means removing one of our own.” Red stood unflinching as she stared at Blue.</p><p>Blue visibly relaxed, slipping their hands into their pockets. “I think you made the right choice letting the crew celebrate Christmas. They all deserve time off. Including you.”</p><p>Red sighed, and smiled. ”Pft, you worry too much Blue. I’ll be fine. But I’m glad you agree with my decision. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?” Red asked.</p><p>”No.” Blue stated. They checked their arm panel.</p><p>”Wanna go do tasks together? I’ve got the second half of gas, and a couple tasks in Admin, Electrical, and wiring in Cafeteria.” Red asked hopefully.</p><p>”Of course. Lead the way.” Blue said fondly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Santa Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Black! Pink! Are you guys going into Electrical?” Purple asked.</p><p>”Yeah. Pink has download in there.” Black said.</p><p>”Can I join you? I have to go Calibrate the Distributor, and it’s scary in there. It’s all dark and the lights flicker sometimes.”</p><p>”Sure!” Black said. They all walked along to Electrical, Black and Pink keeping small conversation.</p><p>“What are you going to do back on Earth?” Pink asked.</p><p>Black paused, taking too long to answer. “I don’t know. Probably go back to life as usual. What about you? Is there anything on Earth you have to go back to?” The group walked into and through the back of Electrical to their tasks, with Pink on the left and Purple on the right, and Black leaning against the wall in the middle.</p><p>”I had a job as a cafe barista. I’ll probably try and go back to that. Or maybe I’ll go back to college. And my cat, mittens, I’ll see her again.” Pink said shyly, before starting their download.</p><p>”You have a cat? I didn’t think you were the type.” Purple added. She pressed a button, and it quickly beeped red.</p><p>”Type to own a cat?” Pink asked.</p><p>”Well I didn’t think you’d have any animals. You just don’t seem like the type to want companionship.” Purple said, and Pink just shrugged.</p><p>“Pink does like companionship. We do all our tasks together.” Black said (but it sounded more like bragging to Purple, as Black crossed his arms).</p><p>”You must be great friends then, to trust each other enough to go off in a pair.” Purple said.</p><p>There was a lull, a soft rendition of Last Christmas playing. Purple continued to fail at the task, and Black came over.</p><p>”Seems you’re really struggling there.” Black said.</p><p>”I’m not great at tasks yet, I’m much better at my actual job.”</p><p>”You mean as the medic?” Black asked.</p><p>”Yeah. I can draw blood, administer shots and pills, I can even take x-rays and fix broken bones. But I can’t do this.” Purple sighed and tried again.</p><p>”All you have to do is hit it at the right time. It’s all about timing, it needs to run know how fast to run the signals.” Black said.</p><p>Purple pressed the buttons quickly, sending the signals through, but pressed the third one too slow. It beeped and reset itself.</p><p>Pink, now finished with their download, came over and checked what was going on.</p><p>”Oh, are you struggling with this task?” They asked.</p><p>”Yeah, but Purple can do it.” Black said. “You were really close last time Purple. Come on.” Black encouraged.</p><p>Purple pressed the buttons down the line again, this time missing on the second one. She shook her head, and then tried again, this time pressing all three buttons as it lit up green.</p><p>”Oh wow, that task is so easy if you can actually do it.” Purple said.</p><p>”Good job Purple.” Black said.</p><p>”Yeah, good job.” Pink added.</p><p>”Where’s you next task? I have one in Medbay again.” Purple asked.</p><p>”Oh sorry Purple- Pink’s task is in Admin, right? That’s where the uploads are?” Black said. Purple thought they sounded borderline possessive, but she wasn’t sure.</p><p>”Yeah, my upload is in Admin, but I have my scheduled scan in Medbay today.” Pink added.</p><p>”Oh riiiiight.” Black said unenthusiastically.</p><p>”Then lets all go to Medbay together. Where’s your next task Black?” Purple asked, swiftly skipping out of Electrical.</p><p>”Card Swipe. It’s also in Admin.” Black said.</p><p>”We can go to Admin afterwards Black.” Pink soothed.</p><p>There was another lull as they walked, filled with loud footsteps and the clear audio of Underneath the Tree echoed throughout the halls of the Skeld. Purple bounced as she walk next to Pink and Black.</p><p>“I really like your Santa hat Purple.” Pink said.</p><p>”Really? I printed it out earlier this morning. I just wanted to be a little more festive since we don’t have any decorations up yet.” Purple replied, fiddling with the fluffy white ball at the end.</p><p>They arrived at Medbay, and Purple began to run the samples. She slowly waited while they began to react to the oxygen, and Pink stepped up next to the scanner.</p><p>”It doesn’t hurt right?” They asked.</p><p>”Only if you’re human.” Purple joked. Pink froze, and Purple backtracked. “Just kidding.” Pink stepped away from the scanner.</p><p>”I think my task in Admin is more important. You know, information files and stuff.” Pink said. Oh great, Purple thought. Now she’d really done it.</p><p>”Here Pink, if you’re scared you can hold my hand.” Black said, offering his hand. Pink grabbed it, but still looked unsure about stepping on the scanner.</p><p>Purple cursed at herself again, she just had to go and accidentally scare another crewmate. Medical humor never landed. “Pink, if you do your scan now you can have my hat.”</p><p>”...Really?” Pink asked.</p><p>”Of course. I wouldn’t kid you a second time.” Purple replied, watching the samples. She glanced at Pink for a second to see him on the scanner.</p><p>The green bar of light scanned him up and down slowly, and Purple giggled to herself as she watched them freeze. It didn’t even look like Pink was breathing. The only movement was Pink squeezing Black’s hand even tighter as the green bar came up near their neck. But Black was starting to curl and uncurl the fingers in his off-hand. Repeatedly.</p><p>As Pink finished their scan, Purple selected the vial that was growing red mildew to set aside. The vials were whisked away and another set replaced them. Purple dropped the solution in and waited for another reaction.</p><p>”Here’s my hat, as promised.” Purple said, plucking the hat from their own head to stand on their tiptoes and gently place it atop Pink’s. “There you go.” She said</p><p>”Alright, off to Admin!” Black said, dragging Pink away. Pink looked mildly confused, but continued to walk with Black.</p><p>”Thanks for the hat!” Pink said, following Black out the hallway. Purple stayed there, but her mind was moving faster than it normally did.</p><p>Was Black- jealous? His tone was possessive, and he dragged Pink out of Medbay as soon as Pink’s scan was done. He didn’t even want to go to Medbay in the first place, but Pink convinced him to.</p><p>It seemed that Black either had a very big aversion to something in Medbay (maybe a piece of equipment?), but before they crashed Black had shown no fear to anything in here. As a matter of fact, they often times came into Medbay on their own before the crash landing. Which left one option in Purple’s mind-</p><p>Black <em>was</em> jealous, Purple realized, but she thought further. Black probably thought her over-friendly interactions had different intentions than they did- Purple just wanted to make friends, and so that’s how they treated everybody. It’s certainly how she treated Lime yesterday, but Lime was... different.</p><p>There weren’t any intentions behind Purple’s actions, and it made her sad that Black thought there were. And so as she waited alone, Purple thought to herself about how she could fix her relationship with Pink and Black to the low sound of White Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Decorations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Good morning crew!” Red sipped her drink, long hair swaying from the movement.</p><p>All the members of the crew were sitting in Purple’s room in the oxygenated atmosphere. Red had called the meeting early before everyone had a chance to put on their suits, so they were all congregated in their pajamas. Except for Blue.</p><p>”Orange, Blue and I stayed up late last night and finished fixing the comms radio, and Blue and I printed all of the decorations. So today, we’re going to decorate! Did anyone not get three tasks done?” Red asked. She put her hand on her hip and looked around the room. Nobody answered, and so she smiled.</p><p>”Alright! Then everybody gets to spend today decorating, no tasks.” Red said. The group collectively cheered and bubbled with excitement. “I also spent last night printing decorations, so there’s a pile in the Cafeteria.”</p><p>”Is there a tree?” Orange asked.</p><p>”Yes, but I’m not sure if it’s done printing. The ornaments and lights are done though.” Red answered, yawning. Not only had she been helping Orange for the first half of the night, but after Orange went to sleep she’d been printing Christmas decorations with Blue and gotten...sidetracked. So they were essentially up all night, and Red’s vision was starting to spin. If this kept up, Red might pass out from exhaustion.</p><p>Blue had been up all night too, but he stayed in his suit to come to the meeting. Said person sat with crossed arms as Red stared at them. They nodded.</p><p>”I’ll also probably be taking the day off since I’ve been up all night. Blue will probably take the day off as well, since they were up with me as well.” Red yawned again. Blue nodded. “That leaves today up to you. Only wake me up in the case of an emergency. An emergency constitutes a life or death situation. Anything else I’ll be leaving in your capable hands.”</p><p>Red continued. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be heading to my bunk.” And with that, Red left down the hall.</p><p>”I’ll be leaving as well. Have fun decorating.” Blue said, and promptly followed Red.</p><p>”Well, it looks like we have work to do!” Orange said.</p><p>-</p><p>As Cyan and Yellow grabbed the tinsel, Lime walked up to them with an entire plastic bin full of various Christmas decorations.</p><p>”Can I join you guys?” Lime said, bouncing nervously on the heels of their foot.</p><p>”Of course.” Yellow said.</p><p>”Where did you even get that bin?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”It doesn’t matter where I got it. I’ve got candles, bows, wreaths, snowflakes, and about 40 different Christmas statues. Mini statues.” Lime said, pulling out a five inch reindeer.</p><p>”Looks like we got everything. Where should we decorate? Purple, Orange, and Green are all decorating Medbay and Pink and Black are decorating Admin.” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Then let’s do Cafeteria! Shouldn’t be so hard, we’ve got the printer and all the decorations in here after all.” Cyan replied easily, and began stringing up the tinsel on little hooks.</p><p>Lime got to work taking out all the statues and organizing them into groups. They seemed to be in groups of five, so she picked out snowmen, reindeer, elves, a gingerbread family, and polar bears before stuffing the rest back in the box to be used elsewhere. She arranged them in the center of each table.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yellow was hanging up as many lights as they possibly could. The rainbow lights lit up as they tested if the battery pack worked. Yellow wrapped them around the tinsel, using it as a support while Cyan worked farther to the right.</p><p>”So, are you excited for the secret Santa? I know what I’m getting mine.” Cyan said, fixing a section of foil onto a hook and fluffing it.</p><p>“No clue. I don’t know anything about my person and they wrote so little on their sheet. I have no clue.” Yellow said dejectedly, sighing as they tucked a battery pack behind a piece of tinsel. Blue, Yellow’s secret Santa didn’t have any outward interests, or hobbies. The only thing Yellow knew about Blue was that he liked music.</p><p>”Well, maybe you should hang out with them.” Lime offered.</p><p>”That might be a little difficult.” Yellow said.</p><p>”Really? Who did you get?” Cyan asked. “Promise I won’t tell.”</p><p>“Can’t promise I won’t. I slip up with secrets sometimes.” Lime said. “Too much info going into my detective brain.”</p><p>”Cyan, you swear you won’t tell?” Yellow asked.</p><p>”You make it sound like we’re in middle school.” Cyan laughed at his joke and Yellow faked understanding by nodding along and giggling. “But no. I swear I won’t tell a soul on the ship.”</p><p>Yellow switched to manual pairing by pressing the button on their arm panel. They manually connected to Cyan, and didn’t bother with Lime.</p><p>”I got <em>Blue</em>.” Yellow said.</p><p>”That’s rough buddy. Maybe you should ask Red. She spends more time with them than anyone else. If anyone would know, it’d be her.” Cyan offered.</p><p>”Thanks. I’ll consider it. Now back to automatic pairing.” Yellow swapped their settings, and Lime was humming along to Do You Hear What I Hear.</p><p>”So Lime, how do you feel about your secret Santa?”</p><p>”They wrote down specific things on their wishlist, so I’m good. I don’t have an exact thing in mind, but I have a couple ideas.” Lime said.</p><p>”Good for you then.” Cyan said. “I wonder who got me.”</p><p>”Hopefully someone who knows you well enough to know what to get you.” Yellow added.</p><p>“Yeah, it’d suck if they were in a situation like you described earlier.”</p><p>-</p><p>At the end of the day, when the crew all gathered back in the Cafeteria, Red and Blue were still nowhere to be found.</p><p>”Do we dismiss ourselves?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”I think so? She did say to only disturb her in it’s an emergency.” Lime added.</p><p>”Then does everyone wanna walk around the ship and look at all our hard work before going to bed?” Orange asked excitedly.</p><p>The group all muttered together, and nobody really seemed to object.</p><p>”Then lets go!” Orange waved and ran down to  Admin, a herd of cremates following.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was not meant to be as long as it ended up being, but I feel the plot should be developed a little more, since this is a more important plot point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lime huffed again. Avoiding Purple was going to be harder than she thought. She’d taken up decorating the Christmas Tree with Green to avoid to avoid any more distress. It had all happened because of a stupid song and dance and now she was having a <em>crisis</em>, complete with both panic <em>and</em> overthinking.</p><p>She was hopeless. One touch from Purple, one brush of the hand against her arm and Lime was instantly smitten. Maybe it was because she hadn’t had much physical contact since she joined the space program. Or maybe it was for different reasons.</p><p>Lime was too scared to even explore those other reasons right now.</p><p>”Lime? You’re kind of spacing out.” Green said soothingly. She put a hand on Lime’s arm, and Lime placed another ornament on the tree.</p><p>”Yeah, just some thoughts in my head.” Lime cringed as she said that. That was quite possibly the worst way she could say what she just said.</p><p>”You seem like you’re having some trouble thinking about them. What’s wrong?” Green asked.</p><p>”I...” Lime started. ‘<em>I- what? I’m having a crisis because I’m touch-starved? I’m about to have a breakdown over someone being too friendly? I’m panicking because I might not be straight? <strike>I might have fallen in love with my best friend and not even realized it?</strike></em>’ She thought.</p><p>Lime didn’t feel any of those were completely right, and she didn’t even want to think about the last one. So she tried a different approach.</p><p>”I’ve made a lot of friends on this ship but... one of them feels... different.” Lime paused, unsure of how to keep going.</p><p>”Do you like them more or less than the rest of the crew?” Green asked. Lime internally cursed.</p><p>“More.” Lime said.</p><p>Green hummed. ”When did you realize?”She placed another ornament on a branch. She reached into the bin to grab another, but they were out, so she went to the pile and carried another clear basket full of ornaments over and passed some to Lime.</p><p>”A couple days ago. Something she did made me see her differently.” Lime leaned closer to Green, and quickly switched on manual audio pairing. She did <em>not</em> want someone barging in and accidentally overhearing their discussion.</p><p>”What happened?” Green asked. Lime didn’t know how to respond. ‘<em>She danced to a mildly sensual song? She touched me and my stupid brain stopped because I thought she held me? Her tone was so alluring it made Lime actually consider joining her and dancing?</em>’ Lime thought.</p><p>No, it wasn’t any of those things. Those were just cherries on top of the sundae Lime had been shoving deep down inside her for <em>months</em>. Months of repressed thoughts and feelings and desires; everything came boiling up inside Lime.</p><p>She began looking back on her memories. Purple comforting her when she was scared to be away from home. Purple laughing with her during mealtimes at stupid jokes. Staying up with Purple past assigned bedtime to talk to each other. Almost confessions and drunken make out sessions that Lime had lied and said she didn’t remember.</p><p>And a sudden, horrific realization dawned on Lime. <em>It was never about the dancing.</em></p><p>”I can hear you overthinking, you know.” Green said. “Whenever you get lost in thought you go silent. Can you pass me that snow globe ornament?”</p><p>”Oh <em>God</em>...” Lime muttered. She was so trapped in thought she didn’t even notice Green walk over and tap her on the shoulder before grabbing the ornament she needed.</p><p>”Sounds pretty bad, but I think get it. I was there too.” Green said.</p><p>”What? No-no-no- I didn’t tell you anything- I was vague, I kept the details out.” Lime panicked. Green couldn’t know, she wasn’t even there to see what happened.</p><p>”You used she/her pronouns.” Green soothed. “I questioned myself once too, your feelings are completely normal, I promise.”</p><p>“Questioning? Feelings? No, I’m straight. I’ve always been straight. But if I... wasn’t, there’d be nothing wrong with it.” Lime said, though she was losing certainty in her words.</p><p>”If you say so. Pick whatever label feels comfortable to you, but from what I’ve heard, I think you might want to do some research, because I’m getting very conflicting vibes and stories from you.” Green said.</p><p>Lime took in everything and internalized it, realizing there was probably some thinking that she needed to be doing on this. She also realized she had forgotten just how therapeutic talking with Green was. ”Thanks Green.” Lime said. “Can...” Lime hesitated. Maybe exploring those thoughts from earlier wouldn’t be so bad. “Can you tell me about your experiences?”</p><p>”Of course. I knew from a young age I wasn’t straight, but I understand that’s not a universal experience. Some people experience that later in life.” Green said, placing an ornament on one of the top branches.</p><p>“And from there, I had to really evaluate what attraction meant to me.” Green continued. “I had to redefine what love and sex meant. Some of it, I learned through talking with people, or looking it up online, and some of it I had to learn through experimentation.”</p><p>“Ex-experimentation? You mean-?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Yeah. I had to fall in love a few times and have sexual encounters with all kinds of people of all different genders to come to my conclusion. It took me a few months, but eventually I found the label that fits me well, and quite a few that didn’t.” Green giggled to herself.</p><p>”Which is...?” Lime asked curiously.</p><p>”Why, are you interested in experimenting?” Green quipped, and Lime gasped. Green started laughing and Lime gave in and joined. “Sorry, the opportunity was too good. But on a serious note, I identify as Pansexual, which means I experience attraction regardless of gender, if you don’t already know. By the way, I think we might need a ladder to keep decorating. Can you bring it over?” </p><p>Lime nodded and began pulling the ladder over to Green and the half decorated tree.</p><p>”Can you stabilize the ladder while I put decorations up?” Lime asked, dragging the basket of decor up on the ladder with her.</p><p>”Sure. But you should also hand me some ornaments so I can keep decorating down here.” Green said. They kept decorating in silence for a few seconds, Lime handing Green an ornament every few seconds and Green keeping a hand on the ladder just in case.</p><p>“This is still very confusing to me. How do I know if I’m attracted to women?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Simple, the lesbian test. You don’t have to answer out loud if you’re not comfortable. Think of your crush. Do you want to hold her hand?” Green asked.</p><p>’<em>Yes, but that’s what best friends do.</em>’ Lime thought.</p><p>“Do you feel fluttery and happy when you see her?”</p><p>‘<em>Yes, but that’s what friendship feels like</em>.’</p><p>“Do you think about her often? When you do, do you also feel happy?”</p><p>‘<em>Yes. We always have fun, and so we have good memories.</em>’</p><p>”Do you want to kiss her?”</p><p><strike>Yes</strike>.</p><p>Lime swallowed. ”I’m still not sure about, y’know, liking women.”</p><p>”It’s okay. This stuff takes time to figure out. If it helps, you could go ask another girl and see if she feels the same way about women as you do.” Green said. Lime paused as she contemplated this.</p><p>”Maybe I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feels like Christmas took the backseat, but I am the author so I control the prompts haha</p><p>Also I recently got a discord, so if anyone would be interested comment I guess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ugly Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, you all did a very good job decorating! The ship looks so festive!” Red commented, admiring Cafeteria the next morning with the crew. “I hope you all had fun yesterday, because today is we’re back to work. But Christmas and our party are in less than three weeks. I’ll give you all your assignments for today...”</p><p>Red went on and described everyone’s tasks, and dismissed the everyone, but ended by saying, “If you need me, I’ll be in Navigation charting our course.”</p><p>The crew dispersed, running off in groups of two or three to go do their tasks. Blue stayed behind, per usual.</p><p>”Is that why you gave me all the Navigation tasks?” Blue asked.</p><p>”Maybe.” Red grinned, and began to skip to Navigation.</p><p>”Uh huh.” Blue said, sarcastic and unconvinced. “Well, better get to it.” Red could hear his grin through the audio.</p><p>They walked through the halls of the Skeld, and Red was beginning to see how extensive the decorations were. She remembered printing decorations, and maybe it was because she was sleep deprived but she didn’t remember printing half of them.</p><p>Red voiced this to Blue, who added, “They must have needed more. To be festive.” Blue said, grumpy.</p><p>”I know you don’t like Christmas a lot, but try not to spoil their fun? The crew is the happiest I’ve ever seen them. I just want them to enjoy the simple things.”</p><p>”I don’t have great experiences with Christmas, that’s all. And I expect this year will be different.” Blue said, sounding more positive.</p><p>”Then let’s make this Christmas your best one yet, and get even more festive. Maybe you should wear something festive. Oh, I know! I’ll print you an ugly Christmas sweater! Nothing’s more festive than an ugly Christmas sweater!”</p><p>”Red-“ Blue spluttered.</p><p>”Just think of all the awful things you could put on there, I could make you into a Christmas Tree. Or a snowman. Or I could give Santa a thong when he bends over to put Christmas presents under the tree.” Red said mischievously.</p><p>”Oh Lord... Red...” Blue tried to keep from laughing. He really did. But once Red got going on a tangent, there was no stopping her.</p><p>”Oh! I know! I’ll get you a hideous sexy Grinch sweater! Perfect match!” Red said triumphantly. Blue’s voice cut out, they were bent over laughing so hard.</p><p>”Red... please no...”</p><p>”Nope, I’m going to take this joke too far and print you a sweater right now.” Red said, marching out of Navigation. She hadn’t even begun her task.</p><p>”Red, you know I’d do anything for you, but...” Blue wheezed again, “This might be too far.”</p><p>”Okay, then tell me to my face you want a normal ugly sweater.” Red said, stopping in her tracks.</p><p>”Red- I can’t lie to you, you know that.” Blue said.</p><p>”Sexy grinch it is.” Red said, and she was off on her way, an unstoppable force. Blue followed after her.</p><p>-</p><p>Later that night after everyone had been dismissed, Lime had tried to get Red’s attention, but she was too busy talking to Blue to pull her away and talk privately.</p><p>So she stood outside her room door, fist curled inches away from the door. What if she was asleep? Knocking might wake her up. And a grouchy Red would make tomorrow miserable.</p><p>Lime took the risk anyway and knocked softly. If she didn’t hear, she’d leave.</p><p>”Yes?” Red yelled from the other side.</p><p>”Red? Can I talk to you?” Line yelled back. There was some shuffling, and what sounded like muffled talking that Lime couldn’t make out.</p><p>Red opened the door just slightly, body blocking most of the view of her room. She was out of her suit and in pajamas, and Lime had to adjust to the sight of her captain. “Is there something I can help you with?” She asked impatiently.</p><p>“I’m having a bit of a personal problem, and I was wondering if you could help.” Lime fiddled with her fingers, and tapped her toes together.</p><p>”Have at it. What’s on your mind?” Red said, leaning against the doorway.</p><p>”Do you... find girls pretty?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Yes. I think lots of girls are pretty.” Red said. “Was that all?”</p><p>”No, uh, not like that.” Lime said nervously, staring down at her feet.  “Do you... are you attracted to girls? At all?” Lime asked, glancing up to look Red in the eyes.</p><p>”Oh, no. I’m bisexual, but I don’t like women that way.” Red said. “If you wanted to talk to a woman who likes other women Green and Purple are both good options.”</p><p>”But I... I was just wondering...” Lime stuttered, unsure of how to phrase her question. “How do you know you’re not attracted? To women.”</p><p>”Well I know I like men. And there are some non-binary people out there who make me swoon. One in particular, actually. When I’m around them, my heart flutters. I think about them a lot, and I like to be close to them more than other crew. I feel light as a feather around them, and while I could wax on about everything I love about them for hours, I’m sure you have other things to do.” Red said.</p><p>”But you don’t feel the same way about women?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Nope. I can recognize when a woman is pretty, but I don’t feel anything for them beyond just platonic emotions.” Red said.</p><p>”Oh.” Lime said, sounding far-off. “Thanks Red.”</p><p>”Any time, Lime.” Red huffed, ready to close the door and go back to bed where Blue was already snuggled up and asleep. But Yellow walked up and waited near the door.</p><p>”Sorry if I’m interrupting, but I have a quick question.”</p><p>”Oh no we were done talking. Good night Red.” Lime said, trotting away before Red could say anything.</p><p>”Yes Yellow?” Red asked, gritting her teeth. She was losing patience quickly.</p><p>”I got Blue for a secret Santa and their wishlist was so blank I didn’t know what to get them. Do you have any suggestions?” Yellow asked. Red glanced back at her bed, and saw Blue snuggle closer into the blankets to make up for her lack of body heat. She looked back to Yellow.</p><p>”Blue likes music. Get him a record or CD he can enjoy back on Earth. Or if you really want to go the extra mile, you can get him a record player to go with it.” She whispered quickly.</p><p>”Thanks Red. You’ve saved me.” Yellow said, and they left just as quickly as they appeared.</p><p>Red closed her door for the last time that night and went back to bed, resting her arm across Blue’s chest and falling asleep to the sound of their heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was listening to Christmas music writing this chapter, and may I just say:</p><p>You’re a Mean One Mr.Grinch by Sabrina Carpenter and Linsey Sterling, Underneath the Tree by Kelly Clarkson, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Frank Sinatra, and It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas by Micheal Buble are solid contenders for my favorite Christmas cover/song right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d like to thank Ironichydra, who has been unofficially beta-ing my fic and leaving great feedback. I see them a lot in the comments and just wanted to say thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Electrical was scary. Hence, why Orange had asked to go in with Red and Blue, who were both on the right, while Orange was more to the left. Blue was leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Hey Red?” Orange asked as they quickly diverted power to Navigation.</p><p>”Yes Orange?” Red asked, fixing a panel of wiring.</p><p>”Do you think I could maybe bake something for the party?” Orange turned to Red to see her stripping another wire of the outside rubber coating.</p><p>”I don’t know. Normally I’d say yes, but I don’t know if we have ingredients or even an oven to bake anything.” Red said.</p><p>”Oh. Right.” Orange moped. He really wanted to make everyone cookies this year.</p><p>”I’m sorry Orange, it just won’t be possible. But when we land on Earth if you want to bake us all something and invite us over... I think the rest of the crew would enjoy that.” Red offered.</p><p>Orange perked up immediately, bouncing like his veins had been injected with liquid cheer.</p><p>”You’re right! Red, Blue, what’s your favorite cookie flavor?” Orange chirped.</p><p>”I like chocolate chip.” Red said.</p><p>”Same as Red.” Blue added.</p><p>”Awesome! I’ll go ask the rest of the crew now since I’m done with tasks for today.” Orange had gotten more tasks done since he’d stayed alone today. He noted the cookie flavors in the notes application on his arm panel.</p><p>”Already? Well go ahead Orange, but I’m going to add one more optional task for you today since you’re working so fast. You’re free to prioritize cookies though since you already completed your tasks.” Red said, dropping her wires and tapping a few things on her arm panel. Orange checked his panel again to see another panel of wires pop up as an incomplete task.</p><p>”Okay, bye Red! I’m off to Storage!” Orange waved and darted off to his left to see Yellow and Cyan both filling their gas canisters in Storage.</p><p>”Yellow, Cyan, quick question; what are your favorite cookie flavors?” Orange asked.</p><p>”I like M&amp;M!” Cyan said. “Why, are you making everyone cookies?”</p><p>”Me too.” Yellow added. “I like M&amp;M.”</p><p>”I’ll tell you later! Bye!”</p><p>“Okay, bye Orange.” Cyan said.</p><p>That was how most interactions between Orange and the rest of the crew went. Orange would over-excitedly ask what their favorite cookie flavor was and he’d be met with some half energized answers. At the end however, he had a list of who liked what and that was all that mattered as he hummed along to You’re A Mean One Mr.Grinch.</p><p>-</p><p>Red sighed. They had just debriefed, going over Orange’s quick completion of tasks, and Black’s lack of completion. Now on day ten after the crash landing, all ten of them were standing with an awkward tension in the air.</p><p>”I’ll just address the elephant in the room, since nobody else will.” Red said. “There are <em>supposedly</em> two bloodthirsty Imposters on board, but every single one of you is alive.”</p><p>”You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Lime added.</p><p>”No, it’s not. It’s the best outcome, but I wasn’t preparing for us all to survive. There’s something going on here, I just don’t know what it is.” Red said.</p><p>”Maybe they’re stuck in a section of ship that we don’t have access to as crewmates.”</p><p>“No, the Medbay scanner has been slowly becoming better functioning. Whenever power is redirected to Medbay, I can get it to almost full functionality. It says there are ten life forms on this ship total, eight humans and two Imposters.” Purple said, then shakily added, “Which means two of us at this table are Imposters.”</p><p>”That’s new information.” Red said.</p><p>”I’ve been fixing the machine slowly. Just some wires here or there, but a new screen would be nice.”</p><p>”Then use the holo-printer, Purple.” Red said quickly. “Crew, in light of this new information...” Red trailed off.</p><p>”What do we do Red?” Pink asked. Black rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of Pink’s tightly gripped hand. Pink let their grip loosen slightly on Black’s hand.</p><p>”I don’t have an answer to that just yet.” Red said, “Purple, can you show me where to find all the information on Imposters?” Red asked.</p><p>”Mhm. Follow me.”</p><p>”The rest of you are dismissed.” Red said.</p><p>That night, very few people slept well, except for Black and Yellow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry chapters are being released at a later time, but I just went off my writing schedule a little. Oops. Still posting daily though, at least for my time zone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gingerbread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, I know we aren’t supposed to make food in the printer.” Orange said.</p><p>”That’s right.” Cyan said before anyone else could.</p><p>”But even though it’s <em>technically</em> food, nobody ever eats it. Or should ever eat it if it’s not homemade.” Orange said.</p><p>”Orange, what did you do?” Red asked, tone worried.</p><p>”I made us all gingerbread houses! I printed out some decorations and frosting so we could decorate them.” Orange said, pointing to four setups. The middle table was obviously clear because of the emergency button and all the decorations around it.</p><p>”Orange, you’re precious.” Green said. Orange flushed, and said nothing.</p><p>”Nobody ever eats the gingerbread houses so I thought that because we all got our tasks done early today, we could decorate them. And they won’t break down because it’s not real food!” Orange said.</p><p>”That’s...” Red started. Everyone turned to her, and waited for her response. “Everyone, new orders. Everyone who wants to be dismissed to bed will be dismissed. If not, you are on gingerbread duty tonight.” Red said completely serious until she started giggling.</p><p>The ten of them broke into smaller groups, which ended up being:</p><p>Red and Blue</p><p>Pink and Black</p><p>Cyan and Yellow</p><p>Orange, Green, Lime, and Purple</p><p>All the groups got to work quickly, with the group of four working the loudest, but Yellow and Cyan working the fastest.</p><p>”Should we use the frosting?” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Maybe, but I don’t know if it’ll get our suits dirty.” Cyan said. “Let’s just be careful.”</p><p>Yellow and Cyan started with icing, creating clumpy icicles and drawing a door and window.</p><p>”That door is so weird looking.” Cyan giggled.</p><p>”What? Sure it’s got five sides, but there’s nothing wrong with that.” Yellow responded, the wide grin clear in their voice.</p><p>“Whatever you say~” Cyan sing-songed. Yellow gasped, feigning being offended. On an instinct, Yellow took the small bowl of tiny sprinkles, the little rainbow ones, and threw a pinch at Cyan like it was fairy dust.</p><p>Cyan gasped loudly, looking down at the small spheres rolling in the folds of the suit, and some of them spilling onto the floor to roll into the grooves of the tile.</p><p>”How <em>dare</em> you!” Cyan yelled, and laughed as they threw caution to the wind and stuck their gloved hand into a jar of frosting to smear it all over Yellow’s helmet.</p><p>Yellow in turn, gasped and using their piping bag, squirted frosting all over Cyan’s visor. They giggled. It became an official food fight then, sprinkles flying everywhere and frosting causing a mess and sticking to the thick fabric of their suits. Both were laughing as they threw as much food onto the other as possible.</p><p>It wasn’t until Red stepped in, physically pulled them apart, and began yelling. “What the hell is going on here?” She screamed. She held the fronts of both of their suits in clenched fists.</p><p>Neither Cyan nor Yellow spoke, as they looked at the mess they had made. Their suits were covered in frosting and every variety of sprinkle they had. The table and floor seemed to have more mess on it than both of them combined.</p><p>”Down to your quarters to change your suits, put those in to be cleaned, and get your story straight. You have thirty minutes.” Red commanded, letting them both go. They stood there for a second, staring at one another. “NOW.” Red boomed.</p><p>Yellow and Cyan darted down below deck, and Cyan was once again baffled by how fast Yellow moved.</p><p>When they got below deck, Yellow slowed down as they walked into their room. Cyan followed a few seconds after, out of breath from the short dash.</p><p>”That was really fun.” Cyan said.</p><p>”Yeah, but we did end up wasting a lot of ingredients. At least it wasn’t real food.” Yellow added, taking off their helmet. Cyan thought Yellow was pretty. Their eyes were sunken and droopy, like they weren’t getting much sleep, and their face was angular and pointy with a slightly crooked nose and high cheekbones.</p><p>”Mhm. Red sounded pretty pissed. I’m kinda scared to go back up there.” Cyan added. Cyan took off his own helmet, trying to keep the mess off Yellow’s floor.</p><p>”I’d like to say I’d protect you but she kinda scares me too sometimes.” Yellow said. Cyan melted, as Yellow smiled at him. That was another thing Cyan liked about Yellow. They had nice teeth, pretty white pearly ones with straight front teeth and sharp canines. Cyan actually thought they looked sharper than the average person, but that just played into Cyan’s biting kink, so he certainly wasn’t complaining.</p><p>”Hello? Cyan, you’re staring.” Yellow said, tapping him on the forehead.</p><p>”Sorry, just thinking. That’s really sweet, but I’ll be okay.” Cyan said. “I’m gonna go change quickly.”</p><p>”Okay, see you in a bit.” Yellow responded, and Cyan left, closing the door behind them.</p><p>And that was when Yellow had a crisis.</p><p><em>Cyan</em>.</p><p>Every single time the man was around them, he couldn’t help but feel things. Yellow’s home planet didn’t have a word for it, but the human language they’d adopted did.</p><p>Love.</p><p>They were feeling all these emotions twisting and boiling inside, threatening to spill and it’d only been what, days? A week? Two weeks? Cyan had come along and made Yellow feel all the things they weren’t <em>supposed</em> to feel. All the things that had been described as the emotions they should be feeling when they killed.</p><p>When that first splatter of blood hit the floor, when the knife slid in cleanly, when the thump of the crewmate hit the floor and their breathing went silent and their heart stopped- that was when Yellow was supposed to feel those emotions. Not when Cyan made a joke, or smiled at his name, or brushed against him while doing tasks.</p><p>And that was the problem. Yellow and Black were supposed to kill everyone on the ship. They were supposed to be quick and clean and steer back to their home planet. But now, Yellow couldn’t kill anyone. Especially not Cyan. It’d traumatize the crew, and it’d mean they’d have to kill everyone else. Once the Imposters killed someone the rest of the crew would be relentless in searching for them. They were too persistent, and would only stop once they knew both Imposters had been tossed out of the airlock.</p><p>Yellow hated the situation they were in. ‘<em>I should have just murdered Cyan on the first day instead of getting attached.</em>’ But Yellow didn’t mean it. Killing Cyan now would be like killing a part of themself.</p><p>Yellow still didn’t know what to do. When they arrived back on Earth, and everyone else had people and lives waiting for them, what would they do? They wouldn’t have anyone to run to, or a home. Going back to their home planet wasn’t an option. They’d be publicly executed for failing their mission.</p><p>‘<em>Turning myself in and getting tossed out of the airlock sounds pretty good right now.</em>’ Yellow thought as they changed.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door, and Yellow quickly zipped up their new suit.</p><p>”Come in.” Yellow said.</p><p>Cyan opened the door, hauling their extra suit with them.</p><p>”Let’s go put these in the laundry.” Cyan said. They walked out in silence. Yellow stared at Cyan most of the time, their advanced vision showing them the most minute details.</p><p>’<em>I wonder</em>’ Yellow thought. ‘<em>If you knew what I truly was, would you be scared?</em>’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah it’s late today but it’s still on time. Also might be busy so chapters will probably come out later, but I will keep doing one a day!!! I promise!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”I love the pretty lights. They’re twinkling- oh that’s so cute.” Pink said, pointing at the tree. “They’re like rainbow stars.”</p><p>”They are magical.” Black said.</p><p>”I always love looking at lights because every year when I still lived back home, we would always make decorating a family event. Everyone in the house would go decorate all together, and I always helped my mom with the lights since I was the tallest.”</p><p>”Really? Your family sounds nice.” Black said.</p><p>”Thanks. Hey Black, you don’t talk about your family a lot. Is there a reason why, or...?” Pink purposefully trailed off.</p><p>Black panicked, but quickly answered, “What’s there to tell? Normal family, normal family stuff. Anyways, we should get to tasks.”</p><p>”Yeah, Red’s been really upset about you not getting any done.”</p><p>”I just don’t want you to get hurt since being alone is dangerous and I want you to get your tasks done. My tasks can wait, I promise.” Black said.</p><p>“Thanks for looking out for me Black.” Pink said. They pulled on Black’s hand to go forward. “My next task is in Reactor.”</p><p>-</p><p>Pink was in the shower right now, which should take about an hour, to de-suit, shower, and then redress, which left Black alone to do whatever he wanted.</p><p>He was actually planning a surprise for Pink. Black remembered Pink’s reaction to the lights. So he had put in an order on the printer to make some more earlier under the guise of a bathroom break, and now he was hauling them all to Pink’s room.</p><p>They were lightweight to him, but he had to pretend to struggle every time he saw someone as to not tip the crew off about his unnatural strength.</p><p>”Oh, Black! I’ve been looking for you! Want some help?” Purple asked, rushing over, and helping pick up the lights without even waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m good. I can do it on my own.” Black moved the lights easily, but Purple still persisted.</p><p>”Another set of hands couldn’t hurt. What are these for, anyways?” She asked. Black was growing impatient, the hands under his gloves slowly deforming and wriggling irritatedly jist under the fabric. Luckily, they were hidden by the thick black coils of wire lights.</p><p>”I’m decorating.” Black spat. Purple looked decouraged at this, and looked down, helmet shifting just slightly.</p><p>”Black? I want to talk to you about something. Are you... jealous of me acting close to Pink?”</p><p><strike><em>‘Yes’ </em></strike>No.</p><p>”What would lead you to that conclusion?” Black said. He stopped in his tracks entirely, standing and staring at Purple. This was the closest Purple had gotten to Black, socially and physically in days.</p><p>”We were friends before, but now you act like you hate me. You sound so upset whenever we speak if you even answer me, and it all started when I gave Pink that Santa hat. You avoid me in the hallways, and whenever I try to talk to them, you always find some excuse to leave or cling to Pink.”</p><p>”Maybe you’re annoying and I just don’t like you.” Black said.</p><p>“Black, you know that’s not true. We used to make jokes before. We were friends.”</p><p>”Okay fine. So what if it does have to do with Pink?”</p><p>”I just wanted to say I have no intention of taking Pink away from you. If you like Pink romantically there’s nothing to worry about. Pink’s not my type, and we can both be friends with Pink. I wasn’t trying to and won’t take your place.” Purple spewed out. “If you still don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine, but at least I’ve said my piece. And in case that’s not good enough, I made you a Santa hat too.” Purple held out a Santa hat.</p><p>”Purple.” Black said. “Come decorate with me. I’m putting lights up in Pink’s room because they like them.”</p><p>”You wanna do that with me? I thought I was annoying and you didn’t like me.” Purple teased. Black sighed.</p><p>”Maybe you are my friend and I do like you.” Black said stubbornly. “But that’s all you’re getting from me.”</p><p>”I’m glad we’re friends again.” Purple said. “Now where are we putting the lights?”</p><p>-</p><p>Pink dried their hair with a towel quickly, and put on the standard issue thermal pajamas to head back to their room. Pink picked up their suit and hefted it over their shoulder as they trekked back to their room.</p><p>When they opened the door, they saw-</p><p>“Ta-da!” Purple and Black said, startling Pink. This was the last thing they were expecting.</p><p>”Oh wow...” Pink said in awe, looking at all the lights. They were strung up all around the rooms, and even around the bed frame. “You guys did this?”</p><p>“Yeah. It was Black’s idea though, and he organized it all. I was just extra hands.” Purple said.</p><p>”Well I-“ Black didn’t seem to know what to do with the spotlight on him. “I just remembered you liked looking at the lights so I got you some of your own.”</p><p>Pink let out a little high-pitched noise and hugged Black and Purple. The other two fit easily into their arms, their petite sizes compacting together.</p><p>”Thanks, you’re the best.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Frostbite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goddamnit, the better this ship functions the colder it feels.” Red mumbled, rubbing her arms through her suit. It must be wicked cold for her to be feeling the chill through her heavy astronaut suit. She checked her arm panel to see the temperature was below freezing. “That’s it, I’m going to stand by the engines.”</p><p>”You can borrow my sweater.” Blue offered. So far, Red had been the only one to see it because she printed it and Blue wore it beneath their suit.</p><p>”You’re not getting out of it that easy, Blue.” You promised me you’d wear it, and I’m gonna hold you to that.”</p><p>“Ah, foiled again.” Blue joked. “You’re too smart for me Red.”</p><p>”Blue, do you have any idea how smart you are? I think you just tried to do that to make me feel better. Or you’re getting desperate. But I mean if I were in your position, I’d be pretty desperate to get that thing off.”</p><p>It was true, Red got why Blue thought the sweater was ugly. Because it was. It was a bad combination of a sexy black thong and the Grinch putting presents under a tree with the word NAUGHTY written on the back in the worst possible red and green colors. It was hideous. And it made Red laugh until she almost cried every time she saw it. To be fair, Blue laughed a bit, but they always had more restraint than Red.</p><p>”Okay then, since you don’t want my sweater, I suppose I’ll have to print one just for you.” Blue said, teasing. This was her karma for teasing Blue so relentlessly. They’d get their revenge. “It’s only fair.”</p><p>”It is fair. Which is why I give you full creative reign over this project. You hold the power with this.” Red said.</p><p>”I look forward to returning the favor.” Blue said eagerly.</p><p>-</p><p>A few hours later, Red was still freezing, but now she had decided to snuggle under her blankets. It was pretty late, and her exposed skin across her face was still a little chilly. She should be asleep, but Blue was out printing her sweater. They said they’d be back soon, but her personal heater seemed to be taking longer than Red thought they should.</p><p>The worst entered her mind. What if Blue was laying on the floor, blood spilling onto the tile and staining their suit? What if Blue was trying to call for help, but couldn’t? What if Blue was dead?</p><p>Red shook her head. She had to have faith in them. They would get back to her soon enough.</p><p>The door slowly crept open as someone (or something) slunk into her room silently. They wore a dark colored suit, and their hands were down behind their back. Red feigned sleep quickly, using her long hair to hide the fact that her eyes were watching.</p><p>They slowly slipped through the dark artificial night, until they were standing right beside Red’s bed.</p><p>It was at that moment Red decided she’d go down fighting. She launched herself off the bed, and knocked the thing over in surprise as the lights flickered on automatically due to the audible large thump as they hit the floor.</p><p>Blue was pinned under her, holding a sweater in their gloved hands.</p><p>”Red, I’m not sure we should be wrestling right now. It’s late and people are sleeping.” Blue deadpanned, and Red got up off of them.</p><p>”Sorry, but you scared me. I thought you were an Imposter.” Red said.</p><p>”Sorry, but I thought you were asleep and didn’t want to wake you. Anyways, here’s your sweater.” Blue held out the mass of yarn and boy HOWDY was it ugly.</p><p>It was made to look just like a Christmas tree, with lights wrapping around it and sparkly tinsel wrapped around the arms and torso. The ornaments weren’t ugly so much as there were too many of them. There was almost no negative space in this scene filled with snowflakes, ornaments, holographic tinsel and blinking lights. The whole thing screamed <em>too much</em> and it made Red’s head hurt if she stared too long.</p><p>So naturally, she made it her favorite article of clothing.</p><p>”It’s so ugly! I love it so much, thank you Blue.” She cooed and awed, and gave Blue a hug all while they stood there like a stick looking sheepish.</p><p>That night Red slept well with the knowledge that both she and Blue were safe snuggled up together with the ugliest pieces of clothing they had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No these aren’t real sweaters but if I could knit they would be</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Snow Globe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black, Purple, and Pink all stood in Reactor, each doing three separate tasks. Pink was unlocking the manifolds, Black was checking the Reactor core for any cracks (since the radiation could kill all crew members on the ship in minutes) and Purple was starting the Reactor.</p><p>“I can’t wait to go back to Earth.” Purple said. “Not that I don’t love it here, but it’s not home.”</p><p>”I feel the same way. I wanna go back and hug my mom, and drink a beer with my dad, and sit down with their home cooked food. I miss them.”</p><p>”Your family sounds nice.” Purple said.</p><p>”Do you not like your family?” Black asked.</p><p>”Not particularly.” Purple said. “I stopped talking to them a few months before I joined the space program. It was my way of saying fuck you and giving myself something else to focus on.”</p><p>”Well, you’re free to come over to my house if you need a family.” Pink said. “What about your family Black? Is yours any better? I know you don’t talk about them, but do you have any siblings? What are your parents like?”</p><p>”Oh, my family?” Black asked.</p><p>”Yeah, I don’t talk about mine often, but I don’t know anything about yours. Who are you going home too?” Purple asked.</p><p>Time to test Black’s acting and memory. Black remembered families looked different for everyone, so Black tried to play into that. “Well- I have a mom and dad, and a brother and sister.” Black carefully gauged their reaction.</p><p>”Oh, you have two siblings? What are they like?” Purple asked.</p><p>Black was not prepared to answer any questions that thorough. “Well, my sister is a lot like you Purple. She’s very pretty and likes uh, makeup and stuff. My brother is kinda like Blue. He doesn’t talk very much so I don’t know much about him.”</p><p>”Oh. Most siblings are pretty close, but I guess that’s not the case?” Pink asked.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. “Yeah, we’re not super close or anything.” Black lied. He’d just have to play along. It was exhausting, but Black was used to pretending. He wished it weren’t like this.</p><p>“Are you close in age?” Pink asked.</p><p>”No.” Black said, hoping that would assuage any suspicion they could have.</p><p>”Makes sense.” Pink said. ”So did you have family reunions?”</p><p>”Ugh, don’t get me started. Those were so awkward and awful.” Purple said.</p><p>”Agreed. Family reunions were a terrible idea.” Black said. Black was confused. Wouldn’t a species so pack-bonded with their own blood relatives prefer to see them? Humans were far more social than his own species, so it didn’t make sense why they’d dislike those closest to them. Another baffling thing about the human species.</p><p>”Mhm. And in-laws are awful. My sister got married and her husband’s mother makes we want to punch someone in the face. Every time she’s at a reunion I drink until I can’t remember my own name.” Pink ranted.</p><p>“Sounds rough, Pink.” Black said.</p><p>”Whoever thought getting together with people twice a year to have the biggest fight since last year was an idiot. They always made Christmas stressful.” Purple said.</p><p>”Mhm. Are you done with your tasks? I’m done inspecting.” Black said.</p><p>”Yeah. It’ll be dinner time soon, so we should head to the cafeteria. And Red should be happy with your completion of tasks.” Pink said, talking to Black. “And we’ll be able to get more done a few days from now. Isn’t your scheduled scan due soon Black?”</p><p><em>FUCK! </em>“Yeah. I’ll be able to prove my innocence. Speaking of which, why do we have spaced out scans?” Black asked Purple. If they could delay it, maybe they’d be able to go without giving a scan in front of others.</p><p>”Oh, it needs a scan every ninety days. So it’ll have been ninety days after your last one. It marks things like bone loss, blood pressure, and basic things like species, height, and blood type.”</p><p>”Do you have access to the data afterwards?”</p><p>”Yes, but I don’t usually go digging through people’s records without their consent. You know, patient privacy and all. I’m also not allowed to share data I don’t think.”</p><p>So he’d have to sneak out and scan while nobody watched.</p><p>”That’s very interesting Purple.” Black said, fiddling with his Santa hat. Purple readjusted her own as they arrived into Cafeteria. The three of them sat down next to the Christmas tree and Purple and Pink kept talking.</p><p>Black on the other hand was swatting an ornament out of the way when he saw <em>it</em>.</p><p>It was a little glass sphere with some kind of liquid and white glitter floating lazily inside. It had a little set of buildings inside covered in what appeared to be snow, with trees and tiny people all frozen in action. Black grabbed it and gave it a little shake. The glitter went swirling up in the convection waves and Black smiled. This was something about humans he liked.</p><p>They made little trinkets and objects that served no other purpose other than to look pretty. Humans were very ornamental, but Black liked it. Back home, everything had a purpose, typically several. Things were ugly. His species was ugly. But humans were so very pretty.</p><p>”Black, have you ever seen a snow globe before?” Purple asked.</p><p>”Yeah, this one’s just pretty.”</p><p>”I suppose it is. I was beginning to forget what Earth looked like.” Purple said, scooting closer to Black. “Maybe I should go find a picture of Earth or something.”</p><p>”Can I look too?” Black asked.</p><p>”Of course. Pink, do you want to come with?”</p><p>”Yeah.” Pink said shyly.</p><p>Black smiled, his maw splitting underneath his visor. He had forgotten how nice Purple was.</p><p>Black started to remember when Purple pointed at the trees in her big book on forests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apparently people are struggling to find this in tags? So if you could do me a favor and drop down what tags you used to find this, that’d be great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Wrapping Paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orange had a problem. Well, more than problem, but for now there was only one that was stuck in their mind. Orange was a perfectionist when decorating, which was only amplified when they were trying to impress someone.</p><p>Unluckily for him, he happened to draw the one secret Santa he <em>knew</em> he’d be overly conscious about. He’d already selected a gift, though he had yet to print it out. He was going to print her a shirt, since that was something the printer could make. It would be an oversized tie-dye with a peace sign in the background and the hand symbol for peace in front.</p><p>Orange was also designing some beads on a necklace that Green could wear around her neck that would be removable in case Green wanted to weave them into her hair.</p><p>So as Orange watched the security cameras, and Green lounged on the chair next to him, Orange was thinking about what wrapping paper he should use. Would a repetitive pattern look nice, or would she prefer something that looked more like a scene? Orange knew he’d do something beach themed, but he didn’t know what.</p><p>”I can hear you overthinking. What’s on your mind?” Green drawled.</p><p>Orange couldn’t lie to her, so he settled for half truths. “Oh, just my secret Santa. I’m thinking about wrapping paper.”</p><p>”Wrapping paper? This is trivial, even for you.” Green remarked. “But if it matters to you, it matters to me. Can I help?”</p><p>”Yeah, I just really want to give this person the perfect gift.” Orange said. “I want to show them my appreciation for them.” Orange said. Green shifted in her seat, and Orange quickly tacked on, “You know, as my friend.”</p><p>Green giggled lowly. Orange froze. “Just your friend?” He could <em>hear</em> the smile in her words.</p><p>’<em>Shit, she knows</em>’ Orange thought. “Yeah, I just really want this person to understand I like them a lot.” Orange ground his teeth as he said, “As a friend.” Oh this would bite him in the ass when the gift exchange came around, he knew it.</p><p>”Well I’m not one to judge, but I think you shouldn’t worry about this. You have enough stress on your plate. And knowing you, you’ll come up with something.”</p><p>”Yeah, maybe I am worrying too much. I’ll find something.” Orange said, and then he had the best idea that came in the form of holographic green wrapping paper with turtles on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We’re halfway there and I’m regretting not having started prep for this earlier ;-;</p><p>Also yeah chapters will get a little shorter then a lot longer as we near the 20 chapter mark. For now, these are just little drabbles for prompts that don’t have major plot significance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hot Cocoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My hands are so cold that my fingers are locking up. Sorry if there are extra mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lime sat in front of the printer watching the printing process happen. You weren’t supposed to stare directly at it, but nobody on the ship listened to that rule, because it was as mesmerizing as it was blinding.</p><p>It was after hours and she was supposed to be in bed, but Lime wanted to print everyone festive cups and mugs so they could sip water from them.</p><p>”Lime? What are you doing up so late?” Someone asked. Lime turned around, and there Purple was, standing in her suit. She sounded tired.</p><p>”Oh, just making everyone a little something.” Lime said. She fiddled with her gloves and pressed a button on the control panel.</p><p>”Really? That’s very sweet of you.” Purple said lowly.</p><p>”Thanks- I uh, I...” Lime stuttered, not knowing how to speak. She tapped her toes against the ground softly and looked back to the task at hand.</p><p>”You should come back to the room. Everyone’s waiting for you. Your gifts will be done printing in the morning.” Purple said, holding out a hand for Lime to grab.</p><p>”I want to make sure nothing goes wrong. And that everyone gets one.”</p><p>”You printed ten mugs, right?” Purple asked, stepping closer to Lime. Lime froze. Purple was only a few inches away from her.</p><p>They’d both been this close before, and even closer with hugs and the cuddles Lime always blamed on alcohol or sleep deprivation or the cold. They’d held hands and even recently Purple brushed her shoulder during the dance in Navigation.</p><p>
  <em>So why was she only now having trouble with it?</em>
</p><p>Lime leaned closer, and set her hand down next to Purple’s on the control panel.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it was because now she realized her intentions weren’t as platonic as she’d originally thought.</em>
</p><p>”How long will it take for them all to finish printing?” Purple asked.</p><p>”Maybe a minute or two.” Lime answered. Purple yawned and set her chin on Lime’s shoulder. Lime froze again. What was she supposed to do when Purple was so affectionate?</p><p>”Ok. I’ll wait for you and we can go back together. Safety in numbers, you know?” She said sleepily, and Lime bit her lip to keep from saying anything.</p><p>”Ok Purple.” Lime said, tipping her head to bump Purple’s helmet against her own. Maybe if she pretended things were normal they’d go back to the way they were.</p><p>Purple wrapped her arms around her, pulling Lime into a hug from behind. Lime blue screened, brain completely forgetting how to function at all. Lime couldn’t think. She could only feel the warmth from Purple’s limbs seeping through the fabric to meet her own skin. Everywhere Purple touched felt electric, every infinitely small movement sending shivers racing up Lime’s spine to the back of her neck.</p><p>She hoped Purple couldn’t feel the full body shudder she’d tried to repress through their suits.</p><p>”Lime, the mugs are done. We can go now.” Purple said softly.</p><p>Lime, not trusting herself to say anything intelligible, let Purple drag her back to her room after de-suiting and dressing separately in their standard issued pajamas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green shivered. Every day it felt the ship was getting colder, and she rubbed her hands together. It was supposed to be lights out, but everyone except Red and Blue were all in the same room together. How were they not supposed to spend at least a little time talking?</p><p>”It’s getting so cold on the ship. It’s beginning to feel like winter, even though we’re in space.” Green said.</p><p>”Mhm. These space pajamas aren’t going to keep us warm anymore.” Orange said. “Maybe we should go print some extra blankets or warmer clothes.”</p><p>“Right now? Orange, it’s late.” Purple said. She sat back against the wall next to Lime. “It’s even colder out there.” Purple rested her head on Lime’s shoulder. Lime’s face held a mildly panicked expression as she hesitantly rested her head on top of Purple’s.</p><p>”Then what are we supposed to do?” Orange asked.</p><p>”Take a page from Red and Blue’s book, and cuddle.” Purple said, snuggling up even closer to Lime, who’s face was slowly turning pink. Purple wrapped her arms around Lime and made a show of snuggling closer into Lime’s neck.</p><p>”But we’re not dating like they are. It’s weird.” Cyan said. Everyone looked shocked, but a few looked unimpressed. “Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed the way they look at each other. They don’t even sleep in separate rooms anymore.”</p><p>”Well, that’s their business, not ours. They clearly want to keep it secret, at least for now. And besides, Lime and Purple are friends, why not take a page from their book?” Green asked.</p><p>”Great idea Green. Why don’t we all just cuddle in one big pile? Bring a blanket and come join us.” Purple held out a hand, inviting Green over. Green gladly snuggled up next to them, pulling her standard issued blanket over the three of them. “Are you okay Green? You feel like ice, here, take my mittens.” Purple pulled them off and held them out to Lime.</p><p>“I’m not cold, you’re just very warm.” Green said, shivering. “Lime looks colder than I do, you should give them to her.” Green said, giving Lime a meaningful look.</p><p>”You’re right, she is cold. Lime, take my mittens.” Purple said, handing them to Lime. “Your hands are even colder than Green’s. And they’re so small. Mine are pretty small too, I think. We should compare hand sizes.” Purple said, holding up an outstretched palm.</p><p>“Your hands are tiny. I think mine are bigger.” Lime said, holding up her hand and pressing her palm against Purple’s. Lime moved closer to see if there was any difference. She looked up and saw Purple looking at her. Lime made eye contact and she stopped breathing.</p><p>Her heart was pounding, and Purple’s breath was warm on her face.</p><p>”Seems like you were right. Your hands are bigger.” Purple said lowly.</p><p>Lime looked back their hands. Lime’s fingers were slightly longer, but Purple had longer nails. Lime flushed again, and went to cover her face with her other hand. Purple caught it before she could.</p><p>”You should put the mittens on. You’re shivering.” Purple said. Lime just nodded and pulled her hands away to slip Purple’s mittens on. Purple pulled both Lime and Green closer, and both girls cuddled up as everyone else brought over pillows and blankets to settle down for the night.</p><p>-</p><p>Black and Pink were intertwined until Black’s leg stretched out to brush against Purple’s. Pink rolled over and began to hold Black even closer.</p><p>-</p><p>Green held onto Purple tightly, but when Orange looked at her with those sad eyes, she rolled over so Orange could snuggle into the crook of her arm and neck on the other side.</p><p>-</p><p>Yellow and Cyan were happy to snuggle up on their own, outside of the group, until temperatures dipped again in the middle of the night.</p><p>”Fucking hell, it’s frigid.” Cyan whispered. “Yellow, are you up?”</p><p>Yellow, not requiring much sleep, was awake. “Yeah. Want to join the group over there?” Yellow asked.</p><p>”I think we should if we don’t want to freeze.” Cyan said.</p><p>They both clung to each other tightly as the group snuggled closer together in their happy little nest of blankets, and for a single night, everyone was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What can I say? Purple always has festive clothing.</p><p>Let’s face it, the comparing hand sizes thing has so much tension attached. Here’s the fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Snowmen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue was sitting Navigation with Red on their lap when they had the idea. The most epic, most festive, most incredible idea they’d had in the entire holiday season.</p><p>It had just occurred to Blue the holo-printer can make snow. It wasn’t edible, it was cold, and it was from their home planet. The crew would probably love to play in the snow from what Blue had seen.</p><p>But as he gazed at Red, and how hard she was methodically working to avoid the asteroids, he kept thinking.</p><p>The crew had had a long journey, and he saw firsthand how much they missed home (well, most of them). They missed being able to walk around without heavy suits on and sunlight and their families and friends. A fun winter pastime might provide a distraction, at least for a little while. And Blue had already seen the many friendships on this ship and how some of them had grown close since day one, but <em>especially</em> after the crash.</p><p>That was the event that seemed to kick everything off. Before, the crew were coworkers. They were polite and occasionally even friendly, minus the few close friendships like Lime and Purple, and Red and Blue. But after almost dying- well, the crew got a lot closer. Now he was seeing people who didn’t like each other become friends. Cyan and Yellow always had a rivalry, but that changed almost instantly after the crash. Not to mention the fact that Pink wasn’t a complete loner anymore. They seemed to like hanging out with Black and Purple.</p><p>It was downright peculiar, to say the least.</p><p>Maybe another happy memory would bring them all even closer.</p><p>”We should print snow, for the crew.” Blue said.</p><p>”Snow? I thought you were the Grinch.” Red teased. “Did you already have your change of heart?” Red asked.</p><p>”Perhaps yes, perhaps no. I think they’d like it.” Blue said.</p><p>”They would like it. Blue-“ Red paused for a second. “That’s a genius idea! If it comes from the printer, it won’t melt, and it’s so cold that we’d probably end up keeping it the right temperature anyways. Snowball fights and building snowmen, snow angels- Blue, you’re a genius.”</p><p>”Just want everyone to be happy for our last couple weeks here.” Blue said.</p><p>It was quiet for a little while, the only sound a small hum from the motors up front. Blue sat comfortably with Red on their lap and their arms around Red’s waist. Blue’s chin rested on her shoulder.</p><p>”We’ll be home in a few weeks. Everything will be over.” Blue mused.</p><p>”I know. Which is why we have to make every second count here on the ship.” Red said. She stopped steering for a moment, and then whispered, “I really want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>”I do too.” Blue said, bumping their helmet gently against Red’s.</p><p>“I love you Blue.”</p><p>”I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This snow idea will get its use soon enough :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Holiday Smells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green was alone for once, with Orange helping Purple fix the Medbay scanner for the afternoon. Which left Green alone with her thoughts as she absentmindedly shot Asteroids from her seat in Weapons.</p><p>She wanted to do something festive, but what? She wanted to inject some holiday cheer into the air, bit didn’t know how.</p><p>Her nose wrinkled at the smell of engine oil, and she grinned. This idea was going to inject everyone with holiday spirit.</p><p>-</p><p>“Alright, who put incense and smells in the ship?” Red asked.</p><p>”This is too merry too pass up saying thank you. Whoever did it should come forward.” Orange said, slamming a hand down on the table. When nobody answered, he continued, “I guess we have a mystery on our hands.”</p><p>”Really? Alright, everyone who can clear who for this holiday cheer?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”I was with Lime.” Purple said. Lime nodded. “We were in Admin and then Medbay. Orange came in to help me fix the broken machine.”</p><p>”Can confirm, I was in Admin all day with Yellow.” Cyan said.</p><p>”Yeah, we had download and card swipe along with wiring.” Yellow said.</p><p>”The room didn’t smell like anything while we were there. Who else came in after?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Uh- everyone?” Cyan replied. “They can explain their pathing but Orange said hi, Green popped in, Black and Pink came together as a pair, and Red and Blue came in to check up on us.”</p><p>”Orange, what was your pathing?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Went and did trash, then went down to do the second half, but said hi to everyone in Admin. There were maybe five people?”</p><p>”Green, what about you?” Lime asked again.</p><p>”I did weapons and the leaves and walked through to get to Storage. I passed Orange and walked up to do an upload in Admin.”</p><p>”At any point did rooms have incense in them?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Not until I got into Security. That was just after I ran into Red and Blue in Electrical.” Green explained. Lime nodded and went to the next suspects.</p><p>”Black and Pink, what was your pathing?” Lime asked. “And are you two clearing each other?”</p><p>”Yeah we are clearing each other and we went from Oxygen down to Storage then up, the only time we smelled anything was after we left Admin. Storage smelled pretty strongly.” Black said.</p><p>”Mhm. And the entire right side smelled like vanilla and fir trees.” Pink added.</p><p>”Okay, did you see anyone else?” Lime asked. Black and Pink shook their heads and Lime questioned the last pair.</p><p>”Red, Blue, where were you?”</p><p>”We down to Security, where we watched the cameras for a few minutes. Then we went to Electrical, where we did wiring, before we went to Admin.” Red said.</p><p>”And did you see anyone?” Lime asked.</p><p>”We saw Green pop into Electrical. It didn’t smell like anything after she left.” Red added.</p><p>”Then if you were here and you were there...” Lime muttered to herself. She went on a little bit, before pausing for a bit.</p><p>”You’re smart Lime, I know you can figure it out.” Purple said, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. Lime pretty much froze and began to lose coherence in her thoughts and in her words.</p><p>”Thanks for the effort Green.” Blue said quietly. “The smell of vanilla is much better than gasoline.”</p><p>Green just nodded once silently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s late and I’m tired. Enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Christmas Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days until the party. Everyone was buzzing with excitement as they prepared for what was going to be the biggest day on the ship.</p><p>“We finished our tasks early. Should we go back to the Cafeteria or do another task?” Red mused.</p><p>”Cafeteria.” Blue said. “I’m pretty sure everyone else is there.”</p><p>”Why would they be there? Didn’t I give them tasks to do?” Red asked irritatedly.</p><p>”Yes, but from what I’ve heard, nobody’s afraid of the Imposters anymore. They’ve been splitting up more often, and I know you’ve been going easy on them.”</p><p>Red huffed. “I suppose I am going easy on them. We’ll just have to pick up after Christmas.”</p><p>“Lets go then.” Blue said, holding out their hand for Red to grab. She intertwined their fingers, and walked with Blue to Cafeteria.</p><p>-</p><p>The debrief was faster than normal, and Red wasn’t quite sure how to keep the crew busy. They had plenty to do, but she didn’t want to give them extra work right before Christmas. If they had normal jobs, most of them would probably be off right now.</p><p>”How does a movie sound?” Red asked.</p><p>”A movie? What would be watch?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”We could put it up to a vote.” Orange said. “I vote How the Grinch Stole Christmas!”</p><p>”I think we should watch Home Alone.” Pink said shyly.</p><p>”What about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer? Or Island of Misfit Toys!” Purple said excitedly.</p><p>”Okay, everyone settle down!” Red interjected. Her voice echoed off the walls of the Cafeteria, and everyone went silent.</p><p>”We’ll put it to vote. Your three choices are Grinch, Home Alone, and Rudolph. All in favor of Grinch?” She asked. Orange and Green both raises their hands. “Home Alone?” Pink and Black both raised their hands. “Rudolph?” Purple, Lime, Cyan and Yellow all raised their hands in unison, and Red nodded. “It seems we have our winner.”</p><p>Red and Blue walked over to the Storage closet, and pulled down the old projector used to play the old training tapes. Red and Blue had to collectively pull it out because it was lodged so tightly amidst all the other crap in there.</p><p>”I’ll print a tape with the movie on it.” Red said, scrolling through the catalogue on the printer.</p><p>”It can do that?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”Absolutely. The only rule is no food.” Red said playfully, and pressed the print button. Slowly, the tape began to appear in front of them as everyone chatted.</p><p>Red popped the tape in, and dragged the whole setup onto the table. “Where should we watch the movie?”</p><p>”Medbay has a pretty big empty wall. And we can pull the mattresses off the beds to make the floor comfortable.” Purple said.</p><p>”Good idea Purple. Blue, help me drag this to Medbay.” Red said, and Blue helped Red pick up the stand and heavy projector as everyone else rushed to Medbay.</p><p>When Red and Blue got there, the crew had arranged the beds on the floor into a rectangle so they could all lounge around. They set up the projector near the back, and plugged in the power cord. It flickered to life, and the opening screen popped up on the wall.</p><p>”It’s a little close, let’s move it back a bit.” Red said, and she and Blue moved the projector around until it was satisfactory. Red pressed the play button before sitting down next to Blue on the right mattress.</p><p>Red and Blue immediately slotted together next to each other.</p><p>Orange, Green, Lime, and Purple all lay in a small tangle together, Orange sitting next to Blue, Lime leaning against Green, and Purple laying her head in Lime’s lap.</p><p>Black and Pink sat snuggled next to them, Black shifting until Purple’s free arm (she was playing with Green’s fingers) was touching their own.</p><p>Cyan and Yellow lay in front of them, Cyan resting their head on Purple’s thigh, as he held Yellow’s hand. A few minutes the movie, he saw what Purple was doing and copied the idea with Yellow.</p><p>-</p><p>A quarter of the way through the movie, Purple glanced over at Black, who was looking away conspicuously. It was noticeable because Black had been nudging Purple’s hand for the past hour.</p><p>“Black.” Purple whispered. Black looked at her with big eyes, like he was scared of being found out. “Why are you poking my hand?”</p><p>”I-“ Black paused. <em>Why were they poking Purple?</em> “Do you want to hold hands? Pink has my other one.”</p><p>”Sure.” Purple interlocked their fingers quickly, and turned back to the movie like nothing happened. Black flushed and kept watching.</p><p>-</p><p>“I think this is Misfit Toys, not Rudolph.” Orange said.</p><p>”Picked the first one with Rudolph on it.” Red said. “Sorry.”</p><p>”This one’s better anyways.” Cyan said.</p><p>-</p><p>When the movie finished, Lime tapped Purple on the shoulder. Everyone else was getting up and leaving, but Purple seemed to be the only one left behind, and because she was on Lime, Lime was stuck.</p><p>”Purple?” Lime asked. No reply. She was probably asleep. Lime didn’t want to wake her up, but she had to in order to go back to her room. So she shook her.</p><p>Maybe a little too hard, because Purple bolted upright and looked around.</p><p>”Whas happening?” She asked, a slight slur interfering with her words. “Danger?” She asked in a panicked voice.</p><p>”No, bedtime.”</p><p>”Oh.” Purple got up and sluggishly followed Green.</p><p>Getting ready for bed was a slog too, because their normal banter was nonexistent because Purple was dead on her feet.</p><p>The only thing Purple said before collapsing on top of Lime was, “Thank God.” And she kissed Lime on the nose and passed out, holding Lime close, while Lime had a minor breakdown.</p><p>Though it seemed perhaps she was getting used to Purple doting on her again. Lime’s reaction Purple’s affection wasn’t so terrifying to her anymore.</p><p>She kissed Purple on the temple before drifting off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was just an excuse for me to write something sickeningly fluffy and sweet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Skeld,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every crewmate was stirring, lest they be dead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stockings were hung by the window with care,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In hopes that secret Santas would soon be there,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The were all bustling and hurrying ahead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While visions of Christmas and Imposters danced in their head,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When up in Cafeteria there arose such a clatter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cyan ran down to see what was the matter...</em>
</p><p>”Hello? Is anyone there?” Cyan called out. “I’m coming over there!” Cyan trotted over to Cafeteria, looking out for any crew. He thought he was the last one up, but apparently not.</p><p>Cyan rounded the corner to see Yellow near the stockings, trying to fit the large gift into a tiny space without much success.</p><p>”Are you... trying to stuff that large gift into that tiny stocking?” Cyan asked amused.</p><p>Yellow yelped, “Oh, didn’t see you there... yeah I am, but I’m not having much luck.” Yellow continued to try and shove the present into the stocking.</p><p>”Yellow, that’s not gonna fit. How about we leave it on the ground and put a note on it so people know who it’s for?”</p><p>”That’s... a much better idea than shoving it into a stocking.” Yellow admitted, and they set the present on the ground and took a marker from their suit pocket and wrote BLUE in big messy scrawls.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>When what to Black’s wondering eyes should appear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer,</em>
</p><p>“Black? What are you doing on the floor?” Pink asked.</p><p>“I’m looking at the little display.” Black said. Black had never seen reindeer before, or Santa for that matter. Reindeer were what humans would call cute, and Black could see why. The little creatures had big black eyes and reddish brown fur with white spots along the back.</p><p>Black reached out to pet the little model, and Pink sat down next to him.</p><p>”Have you ever seen deer before?” Pink asked.</p><p>”Yeah, totally.” Black lied.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Now Dasher! Now Dancer, Now Prancer, now Vixen!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the top of the table, to the top of the wall!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!</em>
</p><p>Everyone crowded into Purple’s room for the night, dragging home-printed blankets, sweaters, pillows, and even a few small stuffed animals printed by Purple and given to other crewmates.</p><p>Lime sat next to her with a matching baby pink and baby blue cotton candy colored bunny, and everyone sat around in a circle.</p><p>”It’s Christmas Eve, everyone. The party’s tomorrow.” Orange reminded everyone again.</p><p>“I’m really excited for tomorrow guys.” Pink said.</p><p>”Me too.” Black leaned against Pink’s arm, and Pink wrapped and arm around Black.</p><p>”I don’t know if I can sleep I’m so excited.” Orange said, almost bouncing next to Green.</p><p>”Me either.” Green responded, tapping their calf in a nonsensical beat. It was silent, except for the low sound of the hum of the oxygen generator. “What now?”</p><p>”Do we sleep?” Orange asked, rubbing his chin. He rubbed Green’s other hand.</p><p>”I think so? But we’re too excited to sleep.” Yellow said. “Does anyone have to put out a Christmas gift?”</p><p>Everyone responded no, and it went quiet again.</p><p>”How does charades sound? Or that weird sentence game from middle school.” Lime asked.</p><p>”Speaking of middle school, I’d like to add truth or dare.” Purple said. The look on face was mischievous as she glanced at Lime.</p><p>“Are you trying to instigate something?” Red asked.</p><p>”No, I just think it’d be interesting. And besides, I’m sure we can all agree to not start anything if we did play. All the other games I normally play at parties are off limits.” Purple said, leaning back languidly. She yawned and leaned back on Lime who was running her fingers through Purple’s hair.</p><p>”Before you ask Red, that’s a can of worms you don’t wanna kick over.” Lime said, staring lovingly down at Purple.</p><p>Red closed her mouth and put her hand down. “We’re not in middle school. We should all be trying to sleep right now.” She said sternly. “End of discussion.”</p><p>”Aw, oh well. There’s always tomorrow night.” Purple said, rolling over onto her side to wrap her arms around Lime to sleep, side touching side with Green. “Goodnight everyone. Happy Christmas Eve. Love you all.” And then Purple was asleep.</p><p>”Goodnight everyone. See you all in the morning.” Lime said, shifting in bed to better accommodate Purple. After thinking a bit, she quickly added. “Love you all too.”</p><p>”Goodnight you two.” Green whispered. “Goodnight, much love.” She said to the room. “Goodnight Orange.”</p><p>”Night Green! G’night everyone! I love you all.” He said, before pulling the blanket up over himself and Green.</p><p>”Night!” Cyan and Yellow called, quickly shuffling closer to the big group, to snuggle next to everyone comfortably nestled together (with a small stuffed dinosaur between them).</p><p>”Goodnight everyone!” Pink said. They pulled Black closer, and Black slotted himself even closer to fit perfectly with Pink.</p><p>”Night.” Black said.</p><p>That left Red and Blue awake.</p><p>”Goodnight everyone. I’ll see you all in the morning. I love all of you, my wonderful crew.” Red said. “I especially love you Blue.” She whispered and kissed them quickly, before nestling her head into the crook of Blue’s neck.</p><p>”I... love you too.” Blue said quietly, even though nobody was awake to hear it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter is more like a chapter instead of just a drabble now, and they only get longer from here. Christmas is only four days away, which means the climax is coming up soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Christmas Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Alright crew, there’s a lot to get done before the party. We need to decorate, prepare the food, and set up some activities. We also need two crewmates to reset the oxygen in the Cafeteria. Any volunteers?”</p><p>”I’ll do it!” Orange said.</p><p>”I’ll go with him.” Green said.</p><p>“Noted.” Red said, marking something on her arm panel. “But we need two more.”</p><p>”I’ll go.” Cyan said.</p><p>”I’ll join him.” Yellow added.</p><p>“Great, anyone want to prepare food?” Red asked.</p><p>”I’ll do it! Can I get two others to help me?” Purple asked.</p><p>”I’ll do it.” Black volunteered quickly.</p><p>”Me too.” Pink added, holding Black’s hand.</p><p>”And that leaves Blue and I to finish up some tasks and decorate. Let’s all do our best to prep for the party. Remember, the party starts at 1800, so be unsuited and dressed in your festive clothes!” Red said happily. “You’re all dismissed to your tasks.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Orange, can you take upper O2 with Green? I’ll do lower with Cyan.” Yellow said.</p><p>”I like that idea. Let’s go.” Green said, grabbing Orange’s hand. They walked over to Weapons and disappeared down the hall.</p><p>”Let’s go Yellow.” Cyan held out his hand, and Yellow took it as they raced down the hall towards Admin.</p><p>”How do we we even reset oxygen?” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Oh, you don’t remember?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”Well, vaguely... but not the details.” Yellow lied, fiddling with the zipper pocket on their leg.</p><p>”It’s easy! First you have to open the number panel using the key attached to your ID. We only need one, so I’ll use mine. Then you have to...” Cyan continued to explain how to reset the oxygen, but Yellow wasn’t listening.</p><p>‘<em>If you knew what I was, would you be scared? I can’t keep hiding it from everyone. And what happens when we land on Earth? Will we all go separate ways, and never see each other again?</em>’ Yellow thought.</p><p>”So then you input the numbers and select where you want the oxygen to go. In this case it’s Cafeteria because that’s where the party is.” Cyan continued.</p><p>‘<em>If I can’t keep it a secret, then... how would Cyan react if I told him that I was the very thing they’ve been so afraid of?</em>’</p><p>”Yellow? Hello? I asked you if you were paying attention.” Cyan asked.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, totally.” Yellow lied.</p><p>”Yellow, I’m starting to feel concerned. You’ve been disappearing to wherever it is you go in your head so often it’s hard to hold conversation, and I can tell when you check out of a conversation. Is something wrong?” Cyan asked.</p><p>Yellow didn’t know what to say. If they said anything now, what would stop Cyan from telling everyone and then simply throwing them out the airlock? No. Yellow needed time to decipher what Cyan’s reaction to this would be.</p><p>”I’ll tell you later. For now, is that all we need to do?” Yellow asked.</p><p>Cyan debates for a moment, before saying, “Yes it is.” They walked to the door, alone, before saying again, “I don’t want to push you to tell me anything, your business is your own. But whatever secret you’re keeping- I think it’s putting space between us.” They said solemnly.</p><p>‘<em>Crap.</em>’ Yellow thought.</p><p>Whatever time they thought they had to confront Cyan- it was slowly slipping through Yellow’s fingers. And Yellow knew if time ran out, Cyan would be gone. He’d leave.</p><p>Which was fine, as long as Yellow told him before time ran out. Only problem was, humans were fickle, and Yellow didn’t know how much time they had left.</p><p>-</p><p>“Okay friends, let’s go. We can prepare some food using what’s in the Cafeteria, but I think I can doctor something using my tools from Medbay. I’ll go fetch them, you guys bring the food out.” Purple said excitedly.</p><p>Purple disappeared down the corridor into Medbay, so Black and Pink took it upon themselves to go digging through the rations.</p><p>There was a lot of repeat food, like crackers, and dried meats, with some nuts and dried fruits. Black reached the bottom of the first bin, and saw some packaging sticking up through what looked like a false bottom, or a divider.</p><p>”What’s this?” Black asked, yanking the package up so he could see it better. It appeared to be a small grouping of multi-colored round objects, in the shape of eggs perhaps? But eggs wouldn’t store in space, or these temperatures.</p><p>”Are those... M&amp;M’s?” Pink asked.</p><p>Turns out, they were M&amp;M’s, a foreign concept to Black, and when they took out all of the food on top, and pried up the divider, they found an entire bin filled with M&amp;M’s, shortbread cookies, and even some freeze-dried fruitcake.</p><p>When they brought armfuls out, they saw Blue and Red finishing moving tables, and dropped them all on the table. Red came over to examine what exactly they were.</p><p>”So that’s where those have been! We were supposed to distribute them to keep blood sugar levels up, but we never found them. Good job you two!” Red held up her hand for a high five, and Pink clapped her hand enthusiastically, while Black who had never seen a high-five before, copied Pink to the best of his abilities. “Where’s Purple?”</p><p>And like magic, Purple materialized behind Red. ”I’m back! I’ve got my kit, and I’m ready to mess around with chemistry.”</p><p>”Purple? What on Earth are you doing?” Red asked.</p><p>”I’m gonna engineer us some eggnog.” Purple said enthusiastically.</p><p>”What?” Red asked again.</p><p>”Well it’s a long complicated process, but in Medbay I have a certain amount of each element. Y’know, like periodic table? If you mix things properly and combine them right, you can make ingredients for eggnog, or something with the same consistency. And using some other science stuff that’s borderline magic, I can increase fermentation in the ingredients to make the flavoring.”</p><p>”I didn’t major in Chemistry, so... you do that.” Red said, leaving. Purple nodded and began scrolling through her arm panel to find the chemical composition needed.</p><p>”You’re gonna make eggnog Purple?” Pink asked.</p><p>”Mhm! And everyone is going to get drunk!” Purple said much too cheerily. “You two can mess around with the rations, I’ll take care of this.”</p><p>”Sounds good.” Black said. “By the way, I’ve never had eggnog, so what does it taste like?”</p><p>”You’ve never had eggnog?” Purple exclaimed.</p><p>”No...? My answer hasn’t changed in the last few seconds.” Black deadpanned. Purple laughed.</p><p>“It’s like... the texture of warm, melted marshmallow with a sweet taste, mixed with sone cinnamon and spice.” Purple said. Black didn’t know what half those words meant, so he just nodded.</p><p>-</p><p>“How is it fucking freezing in here?” Red groaned, checking her suit’s thermostat. Their insulated suits were only supposed to be able to withstand temperatures at freezing, but it was a few degrees below.</p><p>”The heat generator is probably malfunctioning.” Blue said.</p><p>”I’m fixing it.” Red said. “When Orange is done, go fetch him.”</p><p>”Shouldn’t we focus on printing snow?” Blue asked.</p><p>”Did I stutter? We’ll make snow, but I can’t focus when I’m cold.” Red snapped.</p><p>”Yes Captain.”</p><p>-</p><p>1800 hours. The time had arrived.</p><p>As everyone piled into Cafeteria for the first time, they all took a moment to take in everything that was happening.</p><p>Red and Blue were still setting everything up, but only appeared to be putting on finishing touches.</p><p>Red’s long hair was tied back in a braid, and Blue was wearing an ugly-sexy Grinch sweater. They both turned towards the crew to see everyone standing there.</p><p>Everyone wore a Santa hat (thanks to Purple, who had been giving them out to one person daily. She ironically, was the only person without one and wore a headband with a miniature Santa sitting on her head), and everyone had different sweaters, with some closer friends deciding to match a little (like Purple and Green, who had gone as respectively as naughty and nice). Some had extra festive clothes though, like Cyan’s jumper that had flashing lights, and Yellow, who wore bells around their sweater collar and wrists.</p><p>The table had food all lined up in a row, and ten glasses of eggnog. There was mistletoe hanging near the food, but off to the side where people could avoid it if they wanted to. However, the biggest change was probably the piles of white fluff near the airlock.</p><p>”Is that... snow?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”Yup. Curtesy of the wonderful Blue.” Red looked at them lovingly.</p><p>”I thought you guys would enjoy it.” Blue said quickly. “And we can toss it out the airlock when we’re done.”</p><p>”Yellow, remember right after the crash when you said you’d never seen snow? Here’s your chance.” Cyan said, bringing a handful up to give to Yellow as the rest of the crewmates descended upon the snow.</p><p>Yellow took the white substance and rolled it between their fingers. It was crunchy, but cold and a little melty when it got too warm. It packed the way Yellow thought flour would, and when Yellow sprinkled it back into the piles, it floated down like magic.</p><p>Yellow was starting to like snow.</p><p>”Come on.”</p><p>Yellow and Cyan began building a smaller snowman, about half the size of a short crewmate (Yellow looked to Cyan for comparison) and tried to copy making a ball of snow.</p><p>Lime, Purple, and Orange all made snow angels while Green gathered snow in her hands and rounded it out to a ball. She repeated this over an over, making a small pile.</p><p>Pink and Black were just enjoying the snow, and making little shapes with it in their hands. Black made a little cube, and Pink made a janky flower shape. Black laughed and helped Pink make it a little rounder.</p><p>Lime had just sat up in the snow, when Purple rolled over and got up. She reached a hand out to Lime, and suddenly, a snowball smacked into Lime’s side.</p><p>She turned to look at who’d thrown the offending object, to see Green trying to stifle her soft giggling. Purple gathered some snow in her hands to fire back, and tossed it.</p><p>It smacked Orange instead and almost knocked him over.</p><p>“Oops, guess I don’t know my own strength. I also missed. Green, you’re next!” Purple said, pulling Lime up. “Come on, we gotta fire back Lime.”</p><p>That started a war. Green, Orange, Black and Pink were one team, and Lime, Purple, Cyan, and Yellow were another. Black and Pink were building small walls using snow, while Green made snowballs and Orange launched them. Green threw a few, and knocked Purple in the shoulder.</p><p>She took it in stride, throwing one back, still sacrificing her aim for brute strength. She ended up sending a snowball rocketing towards Black, which exploded satisfyingly against his cheek. His face snapped to the side from the force, and when he turned back there was murder in his eyes.</p><p>He took a snowball and launched it towards Purple so hard she was knocked clear off her feet to land on the soft snow. Lime pulled her up, and they continues to toss them back in forth, ending in giggles and some minor bruises at worst.</p><p>”That was fun.” Green said breathlessly. She laid flat on her back in the snow, laughing when she had enough air in her lungs.</p><p>”Come on, get up.” Lime said. “Consider it a peace offering.” Lime held out her hand, and when Green took it, Lime only realized how pretty and white her teeth were when she smiled, and how long her lashes were when they fluttered while she laughed.</p><p>”Is it time to clean up?” Green asked.</p><p>”Yes, unless Red and Blue want to play in the snow.” Lime said, looking at them.</p><p>”Nope, I grew up in snow. I’m good watching from here.” Red said from Blue’s lap.</p><p>”I can’t move with her on me.” Blue shrugged. “But it was meant for you guys to have fun.”</p><p>”That was really sweet of you Blue.” Purple said. “I think I’ll remember that for the rest of my life.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy. We’re coming on our last couple days, and I’d like to know if there’s anyone you guys want to see any more of? Or any pairing you guys think deserves more attention. Let me know in the comments down below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Christmas Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s ready to open gifts?” Orange chirped.</p><p>”Are you guys ready? Let’s all go grab the gifts under the stockings and sit near the tree.” Red said, herding over the crewmates like they were her overexcited children. When everyone was settled down, sitting happily with their present.</p><p>”Who wants to go first?” Red asked.</p><p>”I’ll go if nobody else will.” Green said, and the circle was silent. “It’s decided then.” Green slowly slid her thumb under the tape and unwrapped her present carefully and methodically, until she saw inside was a brightly colored tie-dye shirt, with some peace symbols and a string of colorful beads to match.</p><p>”Wait... Orange, you got this for me, right?” Green asked.</p><p>”Of course I got it for you.” Orange said, smiling. “The beads come off if you want to braid them in your hair, and you can wear it as a bracelet if you clip the ends together.” Orange said, pointing to each part as he spoke.</p><p>”Thanks so much Orange! I really like the shirt.” Green said, giving Orange a hug. “Orange, you should open your gift next.”</p><p>”Okay Green.” Orange tore the paper off quickly, pulling out a book of holiday recipes. “Who’s my secret Santa?”</p><p>”I am.” Cyan said.</p><p>”How did you know? I love baking!” Orange said cheerily.</p><p>”Oh I did a little investigating. I hope you like it.” Cyan said.</p><p>”I love it! Thank you Cyan.” Orange got up and gave Cyan a hug. “You’re next!”</p><p>”Who’s my secret Santa?” Cyan asked, sliding a finger under the tape to pop up the paper flap.</p><p>”I- uh, me.” Pink said shyly.</p><p>Cyan opened the paper without tearing it, and in a neat little pile was a nature documentary on the Amazon forest with a very large, very heavy book on the ocean beneath it.</p><p>”I know you like to learn, and I thought-“ Pink said, trying to justify the gift.</p><p>”It’s wonderful. I’ll be sure to watch this when I get back home. And this book will last me a week at least. Thank you Pink.” Cyan smiled, thumbing the cover open and glancing at the table of contents.</p><p>The attention shifted to Pink as they fumbled with the wrapping paper, large fingers not dextrous enough to open the paper smoothly like Cyan and Green.</p><p>”Here.” Black handed Pink a small knife and Pink took it and quickly sliced the tape. </p><p>“Who’s my secret Santa?” Pink asked.</p><p>”Me.” Lime smiled.</p><p>Pink nodded and opened the paler inside to see some black folded cargo pants. Pink held them up to see them fully, and they had zippers and chains running all across the legs, and big pockets with little skeletal detailing.</p><p>”Make sure you check the pockets.” Lime added. Pink stared, a burst of joy exploding from them as they pulled out silver rings in the shape of a snake, a dragon, a couple variants of skulls. The rest of the pockets were empty.</p><p>”This is so cool! How did you know I’m into punk fashion?” Pink gushed.</p><p>Lime, taken aback by the reaction hesitantly replied, “I just asked around.”</p><p>”Thank you thank you thank you!” Pink jumped over and gave Lime a hug, and then sat back down with their gift in their lap. “It’s your turn, open yours!”</p><p>Lime flipped the package in their lap, and ripped the paper off in near section, sliding out a copy of Les Miserables and a copy of the Oxford Dictionary, with a note inside saying, ‘I open the book once and almost passed out from language. You’re smart, but just in case, here’s a dictionary. -Black’</p><p>Lime read the note silently, and gasped in excitement.</p><p>”I love classic literature, thank you so much! And you were probably right to get me the dictionary, Les Mis may be translated, but it’s another language.” Lime laughed, folding the wrapping paper into smaller squares and sticking it under her leg and the note in her suit pocket.</p><p>”Oh, uh, you’re welcome?” Black said, and smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“It’s your turn next Black.” Lime said.</p><p>”Oh, it is.” Black didn’t know what to put on his list, so he hoped it wasn’t going to be too hard to fake a reaction to. He opened his gift to find... an ornamental metal box, with a little circular sliding latch.</p><p>It had an artistic moon and stars sculpted and painted in fine detail, with pretty blues and tints and tones of white and black. There were no chips or cracks. It looked aged, but in good condition. He flipped it over to see a little silver knob on the bottom, along with a signature, likely originating from the maker. It appeared to be another trinket, or ornament of some kind. Black smiled.</p><p>”It has an inside too. Open it.” Purple encouraged with a warm expression.</p><p>Black carefully flipped the latch up, and opened it. He didn’t know his own strength sometimes, and it appeared to be ceramic, and from what Black’s seen, ceramic breaks easily. He opened it slowly to see a small silver (lots of silver in this) figure that spun. The lid had a curved mirror inside, and the stars inside the blue velvet base reflected up, looking like a starry sky.</p><p>But the best part to Black was the little tinkling tune that played as the figurine spun. And at last, Black recognized it as a music box.</p><p>”I remembered you loved looking at the snow globe, and on your list it said you like space, so I got you this. You can put jewelry and stuff in there.” Purple said.</p><p>Black looked up at Purple and swore the person sitting in front of him was as perfect as the gift she had given to him.</p><p>”Thank you. I know my reaction hasn’t been... expressive, but I really love it. Thank you.” Black said again.</p><p>”You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.” Purple nodded, smiling brilliantly. “Now, it’s my turn!” Purple eagerly opened her gift, so see a pair of black stockings with embroidered gothic flowers. In addition, there was a folded up mesh long sleeve shirt with a star across where her collarbone and shoulders would be.</p><p>”The only two people who know I dress goth are Green and Lime. So thank you Green!” Purple hugged Green, smiling brightly at her new clothes. “Green already opened hers though. Did everyone open theirs?” She asked.</p><p>”No, I think Yellow, Red, and I haven’t opened our yet.” Blue said.</p><p>”Then open yours Blue, and we’ll go from there.” Red said.</p><p>”I have no clue what’s in here, but Secret Santa, you’ve out done yourself.” They said, as they ripped off large pieces of paper at a time, until Blue eventually revealed a record player and an entire stack of records by various artists. “I don’t even know what to say. I’ve wanted one forever, but I thought I’d have to buy it for myself. Which one of you did this?”</p><p>”I did. Your list said music, and with a little help from Red... I thought of this. I hope you like it.” Yellow said.</p><p>“I love it. Thank you so much. Yellow, open yours.” Blue said, pushing the record player to the side so they could watch.</p><p>Yellow tore off the wrapping paper of the present, and pulled out what Yellow recognized as a chess set with a few pretty decks of cards.</p><p>”I know you like looking at trees and forests, so I got you these nature themed game sets. I hope you like them.” Red said.</p><p>They were very pretty. Yellow opened the deck of cards to see green nature scenes on the back and the front, with woods and trees and even a little creek and mushrooms in a few. Yellow even spotted a deer on the seven of clubs. The wooden chess pieces were also engraved to look like they had vines growing on them, with some hand painted flowers on each piece.</p><p>”It’s so pretty, I love it. Thank you Red.” Yellow smiled.</p><p>“Now, I’m the last one, and I’m pretty sure Blue is the one who got me. So, lets see what they got me.” Red tore open her present cube, and a notebook slid out. It was a cute red and black one, with roses painted on it and a pen on the side. Red pulled out four more like it, and a handful of red calligraphy pens and a vial of ink.</p><p>”Aw, babe you remembered.” Red cooed.</p><p>”You’re so organized, I figure you could at least have something nice to do it in. Also, each notebook should last a year.”</p><p>”Thank you.” Red pulled them close and quickly pecked them on the cheek and turned back to her crew. “And that’s presents! We’ve still got plenty of time, and I’d just like to remind you all we are a week from home! Thank you guys for working so hard to keep the ship working. Enjoy the rest of the party!” Red said.</p><p>Everyone stood up, and most put their gifts to the side, or held onto them if they were small.</p><p>Purple beelined to the table, and held up a glass. ”Everyone, grab a glass. I propose a toast.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pink is punk. Purple is goth. And frankly, Black is adorable even though he’s capable or tearing people limb from limb.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Eggnog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everyone grab a glass. I want to propose a toast.” Purple passed out drinks, until everyone had one in their hand. “Alright, toast time.”</p><p>Purple held up her drink. “I’d just like to say a few things. Firstly, I want to congratulate all of us on making it this far. At the beginning of this trip, we were all strangers, and I’d like to congratulate everyone on the friendships and relationships we’ve built with each other. And secondly, I’d like to congratulate everyone on surviving this far. After the crash, we didn’t know if we’d all be alive by the end of this trip. But despite all odds, we’ve all made it. So to celebrate, we should all drink like we’re about to die, even though we only have a single glass. To life, and each other!” Purple cheered, and she threw her head back and slammed the entire drink back like her spouse had just filed for divorce and tried to take her nonexistent kids.</p><p>In quick succession everyone took a large sip of the eggnog, which tasted much more like eggnog than anybody had been expecting.</p><p>”Did not think that would taste as good as it does. I guess I am a good chemist.” Purple complimented herself, and smiled.</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey Cyan!” Yellow said.</p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p>”Are you having fun? I saw your gift, and I wanted to ask if we could watch the documentary together.”</p><p>”Like a date night? I’d be down.” Cyan said. The conversation lulled again, and Cyan took another sip of his eggnog.</p><p>”I’ve been thinking recently...” Yellow started.</p><p>”When someone starts a sentence with that, you know it’s bad. What?” Cyan asked.</p><p>“We have two Imposters, right? So why are yo- we all still alive?” Yellow asked.</p><p>”No clue, but I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.” Cyan sighed. “I’m just hoping that the machine is glitched.”</p><p>“Me too. But I can’t help but wonder if maybe it’s right, but there’s a reason the Imposters haven’t attacked. There’s a piece we’re missing, I know it.” Yellow pushed. They needed an answer from Cyan, so maybe if they kept interest for just a little longer...</p><p>”Hell if I know. You have fun figuring that out. Sounds like a conspiracy-hell theory if I’ve ever heard one.”</p><p>”Do you think they’re not able to, or they just won’t? It’s either voluntarily or involuntary, and we have no evidence.” Yellow kept going.</p><p>”Probably involuntary if anything, but I can’t rule anything out. If it were involuntary, maybe they’re too injured, and they certainly can’t go to Purple because hey, Imposter biology. Or perhaps it’s a cultural thing. I’m not naive enough to think other species act the same way we do.” Cyan stared at their drink and swirled it around in his class. Yellow silently celebrated. Once you got Cyan going, there was no stopping him.</p><p>”Or maybe they kill in a way that isn’t possible on this ship, like a neurotoxin emitted through the air. Without oxygen circulating, it’d be hard to kill using that. I can’t think of any other involuntary reasons.</p><p>”What voluntary reasons are there then?” Yellow wanted to know if Cyan could come to the conclusion.</p><p>”I really doubt that Yellow, but I can’t rule it out completely, even though I want to. The only voluntary reason would be that they simply don’t want to. The reasons for that are broad, but all fall under that category.”</p><p>”So, you don’t think it’s voluntary?” Yellow asked dejectedly.</p><p>”The chances of that are slim.” Cyan said, finishing off his eggnog. “Are you going to drink that?” Cyan pointed to Yellow’s untouched eggnog. “You haven’t even taken the celebratory first sip. From the toast.”</p><p>”Oh yeah.” Yellow said, taking a big sip. “You can have the rest, if you want.” Yellow handed it to Cyan, who placed his empty glass on the nearby table. Yellow didn’t know how it would react with their biology, so they decided to sit on the side of caution.</p><p>”I’m going to regret this tomorrow, but I need to stop thinking. Want to go sit down somewhere?” Cyan asked. Yellow nodded, and they went off to find a place to sit.</p><p>-</p><p>Turns out, that eggnog was much more potent than anyone could have imagined. Normally eggnog was sensitive to alcohol, but this must not have been it because Purple hadn’t skimped out, generously pouring in her homemade fast-fermenting fruit juice.</p><p>In about thirty minutes, Blue was sat in a corner, crying because they were so happy to be dating Red and to have lived this long even after finding out they’d probably die at the hands of bloodthirsty Imposters.</p><p>Purple was dancing salaciously to Baby It’s Cold Outside and Black and Green were cheering her on. Pink was flushed all the way down their neck, and Black looked ready to instigate something.</p><p>Unluckily for everyone, so was Red.</p><p>”What did you say about Blue?” She screamed.</p><p>”All I said was that they shouldn’t cry. Nothing sad happened. But Blue’s sad all the time anyways, so I guess it’s just the way they are.”</p><p>”How dare you! Blue can express emotions how they want to!” Red was about to start swinging when Pink physically stepped in between the two of them.</p><p>”Please... it’s Christmas... don’t fight.” Pink looked at Black with big puppy dog eyes, and Black forgot exactly why they were fighting in the first place. Black cooed over Pink, leaving Red to fume, forgotten entirely.</p><p>Green and Cyan were discussing conspiracy theories while Yellow sat with their head on Cyan’s shoulder, watching the party happen.</p><p>Green waved emphatically as she spoke. ”See, the Communist Manifesto was written by Karl Marx, right? Well he co-authored it with someone, Engels I think? Anyways, I’m pretty sure they were homosexuals...” When did they start talking about communism...?</p><p>”Mhm. And didn’t they write about sodomy or something in one of their other books? They co-authored a lot I think.” Cyan continued. “They actually wrote a lot about pedastry, but it was mistranslated as homosexuality. Dumbass homophobes...”</p><p>Yellow kept an ear in on the conversation, but watched everyone else. Lime was dancing near a speaker now, and Purple and Black were all talking and dancing together, with Orange giggling and leaning off to the side.</p><p>Purple went in to lean close to Lime for some reason, and Orange frowned, confused, as he looked up.</p><p>”Hey, aren’t you two under the mistletoe?” Lime and Purple looked from each other slowly up to see a little sprig of greenery just above them tied by a small red ribbon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Communism brought to you by my recent obsession with it.</p><p>Merry Christmas Eve, even if your timezone is ahead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note: It has cone to my attention that there was a serious error in my sleep-addled brain. Lime is the one under the mistletoe with Purple, not Green. It’s been fixed in the other chapter as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aren’t you two under the mistletoe?” Orange points out. The whole room shifts to stare at the two under the mistletoe.</p><p>”I guess we are.” Purple says, staring into Lime’s eyes.</p><p>Lime’s vision grew black around the edges until she could only see Purple’s comforting face. She seemed concerned. Lime stood there, frozen, face flushing a deep magenta, heart pounding in her chest. She felt dizzy just standing this close to her.</p><p>”You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Purple reassured. “Screw traditions.”</p><p>Lime took a deep breath and steeled herself, and put her hands gently on either side of Purple’s face and leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>Lime felt dizzy when her lips touched Purple’s, tasting peppermint chapstick and eggnog when Purple’s lips moved against her own. She felt light as a feather, like her body was floating on cloud nine, until she pulled back.</p><p>She stared into Purple’s eyes, and felt the hot puffs of breath across her face.</p><p>”I love you.” Purple said.</p><p>Lime didn’t remember sprinting down through decontamination to her bunk.</p><p>-</p><p>The party ended prematurely after Green ran towards the same direction. When Green saw Lime and Purple kiss, jealousy boiled under her skin, but for some odd reason she couldn’t tell who she loved and hated.</p><p>-</p><p>Black felt something akin to bloodlust rise up inside him. It was similar, but not quite, as his fists clenched and fingers rolled to release pent up energy. Pink grabbed Black’s twitching hand, and tried to soothe him.</p><p>”Black? Are you okay?” Pink asked.</p><p>Black looked back at Pink, and felt the feelings sit sickeningly potent in his chest. It was only then he identified those feelings as the same ones he felt when he thought he was losing Pink to Purple.</p><p>-</p><p>Orange didn’t know how to feel after Green stormed off. Should hr follow? Or leave her alone?</p><p><em>‘Who am I kidding?’ </em>He thought as he sprinted after Green.</p><p>-</p><p>Yellow and Cyan sat in the same room with Red and Blue, alone. Red threw something against the ground and crushed it with her foot.</p><p>”Party’s over.”</p><p>-</p><p>Lime sat in her own room that night, alone. Her room was largely untouched, due to her joining Purple in hers far more often.</p><p>The peppermint chapstick lingered chillingly on Lime’s lips as she sat in the fetal position with her back against the wall.</p><p>-</p><p>Nobody slept well in their quarters alone that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your gift from me to you is angst. Merry Christmas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Black’s type is goth/grunge/punk/emo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was back to the daily grind. They only had a week left before making it back to Earth, and so the crew had to keep the ship running as it flew them back towards their home planet.</p><p>Breakfast was silent, everyone choosing to eat their food as opposed to talking and making jokes like they normally would. There wasn’t even any Christmas music in the background as the sound of chewing slowly deafened the crew.</p><p>Red droned about task assignments, and it seemed Pink and Black were going back to Electrical after some wiring got blown out.</p><p>Black and Pink were also quieter than normal, instead choosing to hold hands as they walked down the hall. When Black was worlds away inside his head, it felt like their only connection to Black was through that single physical touch. And even though Pink wouldn’t breathe a word of it, they were afraid that if they let go, Black may never reach out again. So Pink held on tightly as they trotted through the halls towards their destination.</p><p>Black quickly pulled his hands away when they got to the back of Electrical. Black pried off the metal sheet covering the wiring panel and aggressively ripped out a couple dead wires. Black seemed to be letting out pent up tension when he ripped anything out.</p><p>“Black?” Pink asked timidly.</p><p>”Yes Pink?” Black said tensely.</p><p>”Are you... okay?”</p><p>”I’m <em>fine</em>.” Black said, in a tone that clearly said he was not in fact, fine.</p><p>”Black, you seem really upset. You can talk to me about anything. I promise.”</p><p>”I don’t want to talk about it. And you wouldn’t get it anyways.” Black said. Pink stood hesitant, unsure of what to do next. They weren’t sure what to do with Black. There was obviously something wrong, and they needed to deal with it asap, because Pink was sitting on pins and nails. The tension was thicker than a Pixar mom, and he couldn’t stand it.</p><p>”Does it have to do with Purple?” Pink asked. When Black’s only answer was an angry spark from the wire he was stripping, Pink added. “I see the way you look at her. The way you laugh at her jokes and how you talk to her. And about her.”</p><p>”And?” Black sighed. His voice sounded flat and dead, like he was depressed, or high.</p><p>”And I see the way you look at me, even when you think I’m not looking. The way you always grab my hand and got defensive when you thought I was going to fall in love with Purple.”</p><p>Black stayed silent but turned to look at Pink, giving Pink his full attention.</p><p>“You feel the same way about her that you feel about me. And...” Pink swallowed, breathing in deeply. “I think if you want to pursue her- then you should do it.” They fiddled with their fingertips in their gloves.</p><p>”Pursue her in what way?” Black asked.</p><p>”Romantically. Or sexually- whatever way you feel. I’m not- I’m not picky. I...” Pink paused. “Give me a minute, I’m trying to speak but it’s... hard.”</p><p>“Take your time.” Black said. He went back to fixing the wiring, attaching wires together and tearing out the bad parts, though much less aggressively than before.</p><p>It seemed talking about this had lowered Black’s tension. His shoulders weren’t bunched up anymore. His fingers weren’t coiling and fidgeting like they did when he was irritated.</p><p>”I... I want to date you. But if you want to date Purple, that’s cool too. Just please tell me how you feel. About both of us.” Pink said, shifting to tap their toes together.</p><p>Date was a term Black had heard tossed around a few times by the crew. As a result, he’d done some minor research, but Black was completely ill-equipped to deal with a conversation about dating.</p><p>”What exactly would that entail?” Black asked.</p><p>”You know, the standard dating things.” Pink stuttered, trying to consciously choose the words they were saying. “Going on dates, and if everything works out, maybe living together, meeting family, and uh... the other stuff?” Pink barely whispered that last part.</p><p>”Then I want to date you and Purple.” Black said decisively. It seemed the solution to one if his problems had fallen right into his lap. While it wasn’t a complete solution, where he was going to live had been a reoccurring  problem he thought about. Living with Pink wouldn’t be so bad, and living with Purple would probably be pretty fun.</p><p>”Oh! You’re mean that poly thing, right? I mean, I always wanted to try that but I didn’t know how you’d react. Most people think its a sin or can’t do it.” Pink said.</p><p>FUCK. Black always seemed to screw up cultural norms, but it seemed Pink always had an excuse ready for him. They’d have to approach this topic with more caution in the future and do more research.</p><p>Pink kept talking. “If you can get Purple on board, I’d be happy to date you and have her date you too.”</p><p>”You won’t date her?” Black asked.</p><p>”I’m gay in the wrong direction and she’s not attracted to me. We’re just friends.” Pink said, laughing as the tension melted instantly.</p><p>”Then I’ll date you. And you date me. And maybe I’ll date Purple.” Black said.</p><p>”I’m happy then. We can talk more in depth when we go back to our room later. Which speaking of...” Pink started to ramble a bit, which Black was perfectly content with, only giving his input every now and again.</p><p>-</p><p>After tasks were done for the day, Black and Pink headed back to their room to talk about relationship parameters and boundaries, and were just finishing negotiations, when someone knocked on the door.</p><p>Black rolled his eyes and walked over to check it. On the other side was Yellow, looking nervous as hell.</p><p>”What?” Black asked brusquely.</p><p>”Is anyone in your room right now?” Yellow asked. “I need to talk to you. Alone.”</p><p>Black sighed, and shook his head. He turned to back to Pink, “Yellow wants to talk to me alone. I don’t want to kick you out, but...”</p><p>”I understand. Some thing are only meant for one set of ears.” Pink said, sliding off the bed and walking to the door.</p><p>”Keep this short.” Black said impatiently, crossing his arms as he invited Yellow in and let Pink out. Once the door was shut and locked, Black immediately said, “Out with it.”</p><p>”I’m thinking of telling Cyan I’m the Imposter.” Yellow said.</p><p>”Are you out of your goddamn mind? Do you need more meds?” Black asked, voice low at the end.</p><p>”No, and yes, but meds aren’t important right now. I think we could convert Cyan to our side. We could get them to understand.” Yellow pleaded.</p><p>”What you’re thinking about right now is a death wish Yellow. If the crew finds out we’re the threats aboard this ship, they’re going to kill both of us.” Black said desperately.</p><p>”Black, relax. I already asked tested the waters with Cyan, so I can kinda guess his reaction. And I won’t expose you. I’ll just tell him I’m an Imposter, but that we’re not bloodthirsty like they think we are. And if he asks who the other Imposters is, I’ll say I don’t know.”</p><p>”You’re making a big mistake Yellow, but as long as you leave me out of it, you can do what you want. You have my input, and it’s not gonna change.” Black said, turning away.</p><p>All Yellow said as they left was, “We’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first chapter after Christmas and... plot happened I guess</p><p>Place bets in the comments on who’s going to be right about Cyan’s reaction</p><p>Also Imposter can and usually do take meds bc B i o l o g y (but it’ll only be explained if I do fic DLC)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purple was tired. She hadn’t slept in almost forty hours, when she was snuggled up with Lime and Green and everyone else in her room. She slept better with people nearby (and even better when they were cuddling), and the lack of social interaction and physical touch was causing her to spiral downwards into a flaming train wreck.</p><p>She hadn’t brushed her hair, her mascara was fucked up from crying so hard, and she was shivering from the cold. Lime and Green couldn’t even look at her. She had ruined two of the most important relationships in her life in seconds.</p><p>Even Black was avoiding eye contact with her this morning.</p><p>Purple sighed as she let another tear slip out behind the safety of her helmet visor, and she ran off to Medbay to complete her tasks alone.</p><p>-</p><p>Later, Lime had almost stopped in, but after seeing Purple, Lime ran along like she had business elsewhere. Purple let her head fall to the table and she wept some more.</p><p>-</p><p>Green and Orange had stopped in, but Green didn’t even say hello as she ignored Purple in favor of talking to Orange. He seemed nervous about it though, glancing at her as she waited for samples. She didn’t even have any tears left as she sobbed dryly when Green left without a word to her.</p><p>-</p><p>The last straw was after Red was supposed to dismiss everyone. Purple went to stand next to Lime because it was the last spot left, and watched as Lime slowly slunk away during the debrief.</p><p>When Red officially dismissed everyone, Lime was <em>inches</em> from Yellow and feet from Purple. Purple thrived off human interaction, needed it to survive, and today she’d been practically starved.</p><p>Purple grabbed Lime and Green and dragged them aside. Orange was pulled along as a result because his hand was holding Green’s.</p><p>”We need to talk. Now.” Purple said, voice cracking and shaky from lack of use and all the crying.</p><p>Lime just looked away and Green pulled Orange close to her. Orange looked conflicted as he turned his neck back and forth between Green and Purple.</p><p>”What’s there to talk about?” Green asked dryly. Her voice sounded just as shaky as Purple’s.</p><p>”First of all, how you ran away when Lime kissed me. And Lime, how you reacted when I said I loved you.” Purple said. “Why? Why did you run from us Green?”</p><p>”Really? You’re asking me why I ran when you two were the ones who kissed?” Green said more than asked.</p><p>”Yes. Green, I- I know I don’t have the best track record when it comes to any kind of relationship, but I didn’t do any of that to hurt you.” Purple pleaded.</p><p>”Then why? You know how I feel about you.” Green said quietly, voice quivering. Purple imagined a tear rolling down her cheek.</p><p>”Because Lime is one of the people I love. I love her the same way I love you. I love you two the same way I love-“ Purple started, but she stopped herself. “I love her the same way you love her too.”</p><p>Green was silent, and it only then occurred to them that Lime hadn’t said a single word.</p><p>”Lime?” Purple asked. Purple heard harsh breathing on Lime’s end and some high-pitched whimpering. “Lime. You sound like you’re crying.” More crying sounds. “Is there anything you want to say?” Lime hesitated, then gave a tiny nod.</p><p>Purple waited for Lime to calm down, unsure if reaching out physically was the right call. One off gesture could end their relationship. One wrong word, and their relationship would be irreparably broken, and she knew neither of them would be able to pick up the pieces.</p><p>”Lime, you can talk when you’re ready.” Purple said.</p><p>It took a couple of minutes of standing there awkwardly for anyone to say anything.</p><p>”Let’s go sit in my room, it’s much more comfortable than standing here.” Purple said, and everyone nodded. It took a few more minutes for everyone to de-suit and change into pajamas, but Purple was pretty sure it was the fastest they’ve all changed.</p><p>When they were all sat in a little square in Purple’s room, she sighed.</p><p>”Lime, are you ready to talk?” Purple asked. Lime nodded.</p><p>”I’m really sorry I messed up so badly. I shouldn’t have kissed you, and when I did I felt things I shouldn’t have felt about you. I ran away because I was so scared of what I was feeling.”</p><p>”Darling, there are no such things as wrong feelings. You feel the way you feel.” Purple comforted.</p><p>”It feels wrong. I- I-“ Lime stuttered before throwing her head into her hands.</p><p>”Ah, that would be the internalized homophobia.” Green said, raising her eyebrows. “I’ll try to describe what I’m seeing, and you tell me if I’m wrong. You are feeling strong positive emotions towards Purple, but those emotions are bad because you think that the way you’re feeling is wrong, perhaps even sinful?”</p><p>Once again, Green had no trouble reading Lime. Lime flushed and stared down at hands. “I’m trying really hard to understand what I’m feeling but it’s so hard when everything I’m feeling feels like it’s bad and wrong and I don’t understand.” Lime rambled for a second. She threw her hands down uselessly and sniffed.</p><p>”Lime, there’s no rush for you to figure anything out.” Green said. “There is no such thing as wrong feelings. There is nothing wrong with how you feel. Internalized homophobia is likely why the culprit behind why you feel like love is wrong.”</p><p>”What? No, I support LGBT. I’ve always been a strong ally, there’s nothing wrong with how they feel. And if I were attracted to girls, there’s be nothing wrong with it. Purple is just my best friend.” Lime denied, growing more frantic by the second.</p><p>“Are we Lime?” Purple asked. Lime stopped in her tracks. “Do best friends snuggle every night? Do best friends kiss and give each other hickies to “practice” and make innuendos that sound like promises? Do best friends make you feel the way we do?” Purple asked.</p><p>The change in Lime was immediate. You could see it written on her face like big bold Sharpie. Her world was crumbing, last fragments of heterosexuality vaporizing right before her eyes. Lime had denied it for months, years, even before Purple and now all the emotions that had built up suddenly came boiling over like milk on an unattended stove.</p><p>She started sobbing and threw herself into Purple’s arms so hard they landed sprawled on the floor as she sobbed into Purple’s shoulder.</p><p>”I’m so-sorry, I do-on’t know why- why I’m crying.” She managed to stutter out as she clutched the front of Purple’s shirt. Purple just rubbed Lime between the shoulder blade.</p><p>“Shhh, Lime it’s okay. Crying is normal, crying is okay.” Purple hushed, bumping her forehead  against Lime’s to comfort her.</p><p>Green looked at Orange quickly, and Orange glanced between her and Lime. They stared at each other for a moment in unspoken communication, before Green crawled over to put a hand on Lime’s back.</p><p>”We’re here for you.” Green said. Lime sniffed again and it was a while before she was able to talk again.</p><p>”Thanks- thanks guys. I feel better.” Lime paused thoughtfully. “I- I’m still struggling with the whole situation but I think maybe...” Lime paused. “Maybe we could...” Lime paused again, trying to work up the courage to speak. “We could all be... involved.” That seemed to be as far as she could go, because she sighed deeply after that.</p><p>”We’re okay?” Purple asked. Lime nodded. “Oh thank God. I was so worried I’d lose you.” Purple said. “And you too Green. Are we okay?”</p><p>”I think so, but there’s still some things we need to discuss, especially with Orange over here.” She placed a hand on Orange’s cheek and bumped him lightly before turning back to Purple.</p><p>”We should probably get to that, but Lime should be involved. It seems like we’re at our limits though, we should probably get some sleep.” Purple said. “Does everyone want to stay here tonight?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Green said, holding Orange’s arm in her own. Lime nodded and Orange yawned and nodded too.</p><p>That night, they all passed out nearing instantaneously, and slept better than they had in a long time.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day, Black approached Purple when she was doing tasks alone in Medbay. She never ceased to run out of samples to test or tests to run.</p><p>”Purple?” Black knocked on the door frame to Medbay.</p><p>”Yes?” She asked nonchalantly.</p><p>”I was wondering something. I know we’ve been getting closer the past couple of days, but I was just wondering...” Purple looked up from her tasks. “If you were attracted to me?”</p><p>Black could hear the smug grin on her face as she said, “Darling, you wouldn’t happen to have caught feelings?”</p><p>Black had no idea what that string of words meant, so he just nodded.</p><p>”Don’t worry, I already knew. Kinda.” Purple walled around, checking the various machines, and fixing a wire on the scanner before returning to her desk. “And to answer your question from before...” she walked up to him for extra effect. “How could I resist such a cutie-pie?”</p><p>Black’s brain froze as she lightly tapped the front of his visor with her finger. She quickly moved on though.</p><p>There was always something that was supposed to keep her busy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, some angst and some more resolution.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small tw// slight body horror at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Cyan! Do you have any tasks in Shields?” Yellow asked, running up to him.</p><p>”No. I’m supposed to be monitoring comms for the next few days, in case we get any messages.” Cyan said.</p><p>”Can I come with?” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Of course. You can always tag along.” Cyan said fondly. Yellow grabbed Cyan’s hand as they walked down to comms and Yellow saw another opportunity.</p><p>”I’m still stuck on the fact that the Imposters haven’t attacked us yet. I still want to know why.”</p><p>”You and me both, Yellow.” Cyan added. He lead the way into comms and nodded becore asking, “Can I sit on your lap?”</p><p>Yellow nodded and sat doen in the seat, when Cyan sat gingerly down. He acted like he’d be heavy, but as the smallest crewmate, and with Yellow’s superior strength, he felt like a feather.</p><p>”Why do you think the Imposters aren’t attacking us? What do they get out of waiting?” Yellow asked.</p><p>”They’re probably not waiting. They’re probably unable to kill us, I told you that already.” Cyan said, twisting the dial to the various frequencies, none of which had words.</p><p>”Are you sure? I mean, I can’t think of why they would involuntarily stay inactive. Wouldn’t they at least try to kill everyone? Whether it be with a knife or shutting everyone’s oxygen off. Or killing people in their sleep.” Yellow listed, wrapping their arms around Cyan’s waist.</p><p>”Perhaps. That is one thing I can’t explain. Why not just sabotage oxygen or the Reactor? We’d all die if nobody knew how to fix it.” Cyan said.</p><p>”Exactly. So I think that they aren’t attacking because they don’t want to.” Yellow said. They inhaled deeply. They’d gotten some info on how Cyan would feel, but nothing this direct. They’d finally find out if Cyan would be okay with Yellow’s secret.</p><p>”I still doubt that, but I suppose now that you mention that, it is a possibility. I just wouldn’t consider it, but if it were true, it’d raise several, very interesring possibilities.”</p><p>”Like?” Yellow prompted. They were doing it! Yellow was succeeding where he normally failed. If he could keep Cyan talking...</p><p>”They are too lazy, or they like the crew. Or maybe they’re scared of the consequences of killing or would be ashamed of murdering us for some reason.”</p><p>”If they like the crew. Wouldn’t that be something.” Yellow prompted again.</p><p>”Yeah, that’d be a sight to see. Bloodthirsty Imposter makes friends for the first time, and decides to not murder someone. Excuse me if I’m skeptical.” Cyan said sarcastically.</p><p>”That’s where you’re wrong Cyan.” Yellow said eerily. Cyan paused for a moment, turning around to face Yellow. “I think I’m right.” Yellow quickly covered. As a crewmate, he wasn’t supposed to know any of what he did know.</p><p>Cyan turned back to the comms radio, unsurely. ”You’re much more optimistic than me then.” Yellow could feel Cyan tense. Yellow cursed in their native language under his breath.</p><p>
  <em>Cyan knew.</em>
</p><p>That last statement had given Yellow away. The only hope for Yellow was to minimize damage.</p><p>-</p><p>Cyan was freaking out. You wouldn’t know it by looking at him- he was absolutely pretending to not know anything, be naive, stay oblivious- and he’d survive.</p><p>He’d always been a little suspicious of everyone on the ship, even those he considered friends. But maybe getting attached to everyone was a bad idea. Even if they discovered that someone was an Imposter, Cyan’d still have a hard time throwing them out of the airlock.</p><p>Especially Yellow. Why did Yellow have to be a murderous, carnivorous alien? The second Yellow had said, “That’s where you’re wrong Cyan.” With that stupidly light voice that screamed ‘I could hold a gun to your forehead and you’d still love me.’ And of course he was right.</p><p>Cyan still stubbornly loved Yellow.</p><p>So when Yellow said, “Hey, can I ask you something?” Cyan had a frog in their throat and was unable to speak, but nodded vigorously. “There’s actually something kinda important I need to tell you. The thing you said I should tell you about because you think it’s putting distance between us. I need to talk to you about... that.” Yellow said, purposefully staying vague.</p><p>Cyan knew this was probably a death sentence. One wrong step, and he’d be dead on Yellow’s lap. Yellow’s arms hadn’t let go of him even once since they sat down, and they had only gotten tighter as Yellow spoke.</p><p>”Of course. I trust you.” Cyan said, but he couldn’t tell whether he was telling the truth or lying.</p><p>”I want to talk to you about it later though. After everyone is dismissed. Alone.” Yellow said. “It’s a secret.”</p><p>”I gathered that much.” Cyan said, stalling for an answer. Follow through or survive?</p><p>Follow through or survive?</p><p>Follow through or survive?</p><p>”My answer hasn’t changed, Yellow.” Cyan said.</p><p>-</p><p>Cyan had survived the rest of the day, and was talking with Green while Yellow changed.</p><p>”Green, I’m trusting you. I’m going to leave for an hour and a half. If I don’t return by nine, I need you to go searching for me. And I can’t have you ask any questions until I get back.” Cyan rushed out. “And this stays between us.”</p><p>”Weird, but okay. I guess.” Green said lowly. “See you then.”</p><p>”See you then Green.” Cyan waved, and left to Yellow’s room, and began pacing. Yellow had told him to just go in and wait for them to finish changing in the bathrooms. Cyan didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>If Yellow’s secret was innocent, then he’d be back long before nine rolled around. If it was more sinister, then Cyan would disposed of and because Yellow didn’t know, he’d be caught and disposed of before any more lives could be taken.</p><p>But Cyan wasn’t even sure Yellow had malicious intent. Hadn’t they said they thought the Imposters had taken a liking to the crew?</p><p>”Hey. Sorry I took so long.” Yellow said. They seemed nervous, bordering on obsessive. Yellow carried in their clothes and locked the door behind them, a detail which Cyan took careful note of. Cyan sat on the bed swinging his short legs back and forth.</p><p>Yellow took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m gonna preface this a bit, okay? What I’m about to tell you- is private. It’s meant for you to know. But only you. Nobody else can learn what I’m about to tell you.” Yellow said, staring directly into Cyan’s eyes. Even now, as Cyan accepted his fate, Yellow didn’t seem so terrifying. Being killed by someone as pretty as them might not be the worst fate in the world.</p><p>Yellow continued after Cyan nodded. “And secondly, you need to promise that you won’t freak out. It might be scary at first, but please let me explain everything. I promise you’re completely safe. That sentence might not make sense now, but it will.” Cyan nodded. That sentence made perfect sense to him.</p><p>”I accept your terms and conditions.” Cyan said. He also accepted death. There were more things he wanted to do, but Cyan had done a lot of thinking over the past few hours, and sure he would’ve liked to maybe get railed a few more times, and or go on a tour in a tropical forest, and water his houseplant one last time, but he also wasn’t a virgin, had seen plenty of plants, and had plenty of conversations with Leafy. And besides if he died now, chanced were he would lead the other crewmates directly to an Imposter.</p><p>An eye for an eye.</p><p>A life for a life.</p><p>It was much better odds than what Cyan had first calculated when he found out there were two Imposters on board.</p><p>”It’s- it’s honestly easier if I show you.” Yellow said, before taking another deep breath. Cyan braced himself and watched as Yellow’s jaw slowly opened into four quadrants, splitting horizontally much wider and splitting down the center of Yellow’s pretty face. Horror slowly ran down Cyan’s spine.</p><p>Rows upon rows off sharp teeth that reminded Cyan of a shark laced each quadrant, saliva(?) dripping like syrup from a long protruding tongue that seemed anthropomorphic in its own right.</p><p>Cyan understood the fear now. Yellow looked like an apex predator, ravenous and rabid. Cyan froze. Yellow’s human form was much different than this one. It was hard not to be afraid as Cyan watched each quadrant of the jaw flex in time.</p><p>But as the terror slowly sunk into his bones, he also understood he should not be feeling the sick curiosity with Yellow’s new anatomy that he was experiencing right now.</p><p>‘<em>So many teeth</em>’, he thought. ‘<em>I wonder if they serve to help eat prey, or if they have multiple purposes.</em>’</p><p>Adrenaline spiked through his spine and veins as he watched the tongue sway rhythmically back and forth.</p><p>”Yeah, I kinda figured that part out. Anyways, I’ve already come to terms with death, so now I know, you can kill me. Just don’t hurt the crew.” Cyan said, sighing deeply, pretending not to be afraid. He flinched when Yellow spoke.</p><p>”What? No, I could never kill you, or anyone on this ship.” Yellow said, closing their face back up, their human face seamless and pretty as usual.</p><p>This confused Cyan. “What? I thought you came in here and locked the door to kill me?”</p><p>”You thought I was going to do all that and you still came in here? I thought humans were supposed to have strong self-preservation instincts.” Yellow said. Cyan didn’t mention that he definitely had those, he just would prefer if the crew survived.</p><p>”They are, but we also have more complex brain function.” Cyan said. “So you’re not going to kill me?”</p><p>”No! Of course not. I told you that you were in no danger of dying or even being hurt. You’re safe here.”</p><p>”To be fair, I thought you lied.” Cyan said.</p><p>”I could never lie to you.” Yellow said softly. “Can I ask something?” Cyan nodded. “Does this change our relationship? Now that you know I’m an Imposter?”</p><p>“Yellow, I’ll be honest- I don’t know the answer to that myself.” Cyan said. “It’s a lot.”</p><p>”Oh.” Yellow said sadly. Even though Yellow could probably rip Cyan limb from limb, he still felt sad for the Imposter.</p><p>”Anything else?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”Don’t tell anyone. But also, I kinda need to ask another favor.” Yellow said. “Once we get back to Earth I’m not sure I’ll be able to survive. Could you help me with the transition and shelter and stuff? I know you said you don’t know relationship stuff with us, but we don’t have to be. It could be business only if you wanted.” Yellow asked.</p><p>“I suppose you could crash with me.” Cyan said. “But I want to know something first. What happened to the original Yellow?”</p><p>”I tied them up and left them at the Mira space base with a broken radio. I don’t know if they’re still alive.” Yellow said truthfully.</p><p>”They’re- alive?” Cyan asked incredulously. Cyan was digging, searching for a reason, any reason to hate Yellow- they were a threat, a danger to the ship and the crew an Earth itself. But try as he might, the only thing he found as he ripped back the layers of Yellow they’d carefully crafted- was more Yellow.</p><p>”I didn’t kill them, but I don’t know if they survived this long.” Yellow said, curling up into the fetal position. Even after revealing their true species, they still had humans tics and habits.</p><p>”How do you imitate humans so well? Your form is impeccable, and your habits are so life-like.” Cyan said, taking the chance to grab Yellow’s arm and twist and pull gently, finding no flaws.</p><p>”Oh, that?” Yellow seemed embarrassed. “Imitation is easy, it comes naturally. I’ve seen a lot of human faces and shapes so I picked the one I liked the best. Habits and speech are the hardest. And lying. I hate lying.” Yellow said.</p><p>”Are you actually bloodthirsty?”</p><p>”Of course not! I personally can’t stand the taste of blood, and meat is barely tolerable. We eat what you eat. Where did you hear that?”</p><p>”When Purple read out the description of Imposters.” Cyan said, slowly feeling the fear dissipate until the only thing left was a burning curiosity.</p><p>“Most of that information is wrong you know. Sure a lot of members of our species kill, but it’s never personal or threatening the way it was described.”</p><p>”Yellow?” Cyan said. Yellow looked back to him, questioning. “To answer your question from earlier, I don’t think our relationship will change one bit.” Cyan said as he interlaced his shaking fingers between Yellow’s. While his fear might not be gone with Yellow was this close, every word reminded him that he wasn’t this close with Yellow because of his physical form.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS: He went back to Green later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few days up until their arrival day, Cyan slowly became less afraid and far more inquisitive than Yellow had expected. After getting asked about their teeth, lifespan, true form, and embarrassingly enough their species’ reproductive habits, their relationship had essentially gone back to normal, except this time, Yellow was Cyan’s current fixation. It’s not everyday a an ultra rare, living alien species offers itself up for questioning in return for friendship.</p><p>”What are your meds for? I heard you mention that once.” Cyan asked.</p><p>”They’re for suppressing a specific part of our biology. Our language uses the name for the species of plant, but the closest translation in your language is medication.” Yellow dutifully answered, leaving out the more embarrassing parts of biology.</p><p>“Can you really transform into anything? What about changing physical features? Can you really change anything about yourself?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”Yes, to a limit. We still keep relative size. I can’t split into more than one being, otherwise that tissue will die. But I can change the color of my external tissues and and shape.”</p><p>”Would it be possible for me to collect a tissue sample?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”I don’t know how I feel about that.” Yellow said. All these questions were making making them feel flustered, as Yellow wasn’t used to this kind of attention. It didn’t feel bad though. ”Can I ask what Earth is like?” Yellow asked. There was so much they wanted to know.</p><p>”It depends on where you live. It can be cold or warm, and there are forests with trees, and blue skies sometimes and sometimes you can even see stars. It’s really pretty in some places. I promise to show you all the pretty places I can when we get there, okay?” Cyan said tenderly.</p><p>”I’d like that.”</p><p>-</p><p>Later in Reactor, Black and Pink approached them. Black glanced over to see Cyan holding Yellow’s hand and doting on them even more so than normal.</p><p>Black adjusted with something on his audio setting. ”You crazy son of a bitch. You did it, didn’t you?” Black said.</p><p>”Mhm. Cyan knows everything now.” Yellow said, bumping helmets. Yellow assumed Black had fucked with audio pairing.</p><p>”Oh, are you the other one?” Cyan asked. “Can’t say I’m particularly surprised, but good effort on your part. I was kinda convinced. Does Pink know?”</p><p>”Do I know what?” Pink asked. Yellow and Cyan realized that Black must have changed his audio pairing, but since they kept automatic bluetooth pairing on, Pink must have heard.</p><p>”Hey Pink...” Black began. “Would you mind turning off automatic pairing and only pairing with the three of us?”</p><p>”Oh you’re doing this now?” Yellow said in surprise.</p><p>”Guys, what’s going on?” Pink asked.</p><p>”Change your audio pairing first. It’s a secret. Cyan and Yellow know. You two should change your pairing too.” Black said. “We’re doing this now.”</p><p>Cyan and Yellow changed their audio settings quickly while Pink changed theirs hesitantly. When Black saw the little icon on Purple’s arm panel, he started quickly.</p><p>”Yellow and I are the Imposters. We’re not going to kill you. Or anyone.” Black said. “That covers about everything.”</p><p>“Wow, our conversation was much longer.” Cyan commented.</p><p>”I wanted to make sure your reaction wouldn’t get me killed and you at least knew everything!” Yellow explained. They huffed, and Cyan giggled.</p><p>”You’re cute when you’re mad.” Cyan said, and Black gagged.</p><p>”As vomit-inducing as that was, you’re in on the secret now too Pink.”</p><p>”You- wha- Imposter-“ Pink stood shocked.</p><p>”I think you broke him.” Cyan said. “Hello? I’m still a human though, and from experience it gets easier to deal with. Did you know that human forms aren’t the only ones they can take?” Cyan said excitedly.</p><p>Having another human talking to Pink seemed to bring him back.</p><p>”All this time... you were an Imposter?”</p><p>”Yeah, but I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. If I told you earlier, I’d probably have died. Anyways, where’s your next task?” Black said, avoiding taking any more about his species and biology.</p><p>“But...” Pink said, trailing off. “You can’t...”</p><p>”I always have been, Pink. Still the same person, just with slightly different anatomy.” Black explained.</p><p>”They seem to be having trouble coming to terms with it.” Yellow said. “More than you did.”</p><p>”Everyone reacts to things differently.” Cyan said. “Hey Pink?” He got Pink’s attention. “You’re not in any danger. I’ve known for almost a day now, and I’m still living. You’re not in any danger, and I promise that’s still Black.” Cyan said.</p><p>”Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere.” Black said. “I think they need time to process it. Is that what you need?” Pink just stared for a minute, before nodding and following behind Black dumbly as he left the room holding Pink’s hand.</p><p>-</p><p>Over the next five days, the two Imposters began hanging out alone in Black’s room, their crewmates tagging along often times. Pink took two days to adjust, coming around and starting to become curious by lunch on the second day.</p><p>During these hang-outs, one of the topics discussed was whether they’d tell the other crewmates. Black wanted to stay on the side of caution, but Yellow wanted to tell their friends. They came to a compromise of telling everyone after six months of living back on Earth, so they wouldn’t be sent out the airlock, or even seen as a threat. After all, why wait six months to take action to hurt the planet or it’s inhabitants?</p><p>Well, tell <em>almost</em> everyone.</p><p>”I think everyone would be pretty accepting. Well- maybe...” Yellow started.</p><p>”Red and Blue, right?” Black said. Yellow gasped. Black’s audacity was a bit off-putting sometimes. Especially when he didn’t have anything to hide anymore. Black snuggled closer to Pink’s back, and Pink wrapped their arms around Black’s waist from behind on the floor.</p><p>”Yes but-“ Yellow searched for a good way to end that sentence and upon finding none, said, “I don’t think they’d accept us. They’re in their own world most of the time. And Red is willing to do anything to protect the crew, even taking out threats that aren’t really dangerous.”</p><p>“So then she and Blue don’t have to know. What they don’t know won’t kill them. Or us.”</p><p>”You’re gonna tell everyone?” Cyan asked, checking back into the conversation. Cyan continued to play with Yellow’s hair.</p><p>“We plan on telling those closest to us in six months. Strangers and Red and Blue don’t have to know.” Yellow explained.</p><p>”You think everyone else will be okay?” Cyan asked. “I second that idea. The other four are pretty laid back about everything, except for maybe Lime. She overthinks too much. But she’d get over it.”</p><p>”You think so?” Yellow said, looking up lovingly at Cyan. They shifted their head in Cyan’s lap to change the angle of their neck.</p><p>”I know so. Not for sure, but I think I’ve got a pretty good read on everyone in the ship.” Cyan said.</p><p>”Mhm. Okay, babe.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are so close to finishing the fic... I’m kinda excited for the ending. But even still, the end isn’t the end...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Cyan? Can you monitor the comms radio today?” Red said, tapping something on her arm panel.</p><p>”Sure, don’t have many tasks today anyways.” Cyan said. “May as well, right Yellow?” Cyan asked. Yellow nodded.</p><p>-</p><p>So there they were, Cyan sitting on Yellow’s lap, and Cyan monitoring the radio. There was mostly static, with some radio frequencies of small news stations and music intermittently from satellites.</p><p>Cyan couldn’t listen to any of them for too long, instead having to scroll through to monitor the incoming waves.</p><p>It was hours of mindless turning of the dial, changing the radio settings, until eventually something happened.</p><p>”SOS. SOS.” A voice rang out from the speaker, raw and gravelly, like they’d been speaking for hours. Cyan pulled up the microphone to his mouth.</p><p>”Hello? Hello?” Cyan asked. There was a silence on the other line.</p><p>”Oh thank God! Send help, we’ve been stranded on Planet ZY34 for about a month. Imposters have invaded the ship we were on.” The voice said from the other side of the speaker. Cyan began taking notes on his arm panel.</p><p>”What ship were you stationed on? Are you okay?” Cyan asked, looking back at Yellow.</p><p>”Ship 2547. I don’t know if they’re back, or where we are on the planet since all of our GPS are useless here, but you have to get a message out to that ship.”</p><p>”Actually- the Imposter thing has been resolved. You are talking to ship 2547. Everything fine, everyone’s fine. How long can you survive on that planet?” Cyan said.</p><p>”We’ve been here for about a month, I think the plants we’re eating are slowly driving us insane. We’re already out of food supplies and oxygen is running low, but water, shelter, and heat aren’t a problem. Send help asap.” They said, panicked.</p><p>”Okay, I’ll contact my captain immediately. Are you safe for now? Is anyone with you?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”Yes, there’s one other crewmate with me. They’re asleep right now.” They said.</p><p>”Okay, stay where you are. I’ll contact the captain, and when we get back we’ll issue a full report to Mira HQ. You’ll be saved.”</p><p>”Thank God. We’ve just got the radio up and running after an Imposter broke it. Thankfully we weren’t killed. Was the Imposter situation dealt with?” Yellow’s grip tightened around Cyan.</p><p>”There aren’t any on this ship. The Medbay machine’s sensors recognize two of them on the ship, but we’re all alive and nobody’s been killed.” Cyan half lied. That was something that Yellow had noted. Cyan, for whatever reason was <em>really good at lying</em>. “Everyone’s who’s scanned has come up as human, so I’m fairly certain they’re just registering bodies.” Another half lie.</p><p>”Thank God. Okay, I should go now, but I’ll be waiting for rescue. We’re still at the crash site, if that helps. We’ll make something to identify ourselves as humans.”</p><p>”Sound good. How about the color of the crewmate I’m talking to? What color suit do you use?”</p><p>”I use the Cyan suit. Alright, I’ve gotta send out that report to Red. Bye.” Cyan said, waiting for the other person to say goodbye before turning to a different frequency.</p><p>”You protected me.” Yellow said.</p><p>”Of course. They shouldn’t bring up the Imposter stuff to anyone, since that curiosity has been quelled. But they also should be getting help soon, so your secret stays secret.” Cyan said.</p><p>”Thanks Cyan.” Yellow said simply, resting their chin on Cyan’s shoulder.</p><p>”As much as I enjoy cuddling, I need to report to Red. So would you be a dear and hold my hand?”</p><p>-</p><p>Their first steps back on planet Earth were... hesitant to say the least.</p><p>Red was the first to step out, nonchalantly with Blue trailing behind her as she walked towards the team of scientists they were supposed to keep in contact with.</p><p>Yellow was hesitant, but excited. Their first steps were slow, and then gleeful as they danced around. They were on Earth. Black was much more subtle about hiding his excitement.</p><p>Lime took off her helmet and breathed in unfiltered, unrecycled oxygen for the first time in months. And it felt <em>good</em>.</p><p>Their arrival seemed to be too good to be true.</p><p>As they all congregated in a small meeting room, the head scientist (some random guy none of them remembered).</p><p>”Any hiccups or incidents you’d like to report other than a loss in communication, captain?” They asked.</p><p>”We crashed and had a minor issue with the Medbay sensors. I believe the coding is bugged, and there are two crewmates stranded on the planet written down on that note.” Red said.</p><p>”Anything else?”</p><p>”No. happy to report that we collected the samples necessary and placed the proper sensors in Mira, even if the landing was rough. The planet observations are all in Medbay.” Red answered again.</p><p>”Then you are dismissed for the next year. You’ll be called about compensation in the next fourteen days. You can go home after turning in your suits, but you should say your goodbyes. I’ll leave.” They said, and left the room.</p><p>Red turned to her crew with tears in her eyes.</p><p>”I’m gonna miss you guys.” She said, bringing in a hug.</p><p>”We’ll all keep in touch, right?” Orange asked, hugging Red tightly.</p><p>”Of course.” She replied back.</p><p>”I’m gonna miss our sleepovers.” Purple said, hugging the two of them.</p><p>”Me too. Staying up late together was nice.” Green added.</p><p>”I’m so glad we all got to hang out as friends, even though it doesn’t comply with Mira’s code.” Cyan added.</p><p>”We’ll finally get to just be friends. No rules, no restrictions.” Pink said. “I’m happy we all met each other. Even if the way we met was unconventional.”</p><p>”You guys are missing out on the best hug, by the way.” Orange said from the center of the circle. This prompted everyone else to join, all relishing last moment of togetherness, before walking away.</p><p>-</p><p>For some of them however, it wasn’t away. Cyan and Yellow had decided to stay in a hotel that night because Cyan’s flight back home wasn’t until next morning. He pulled out a debit card and payed for a night for both him and Yellow to just stay in and decide what their next move was.</p><p>”So I’m going to fly home to visit my family. Do you want to come with me?” Cyan asked.</p><p>”If you think it’s a good idea. We don’t visit family on our planet.” Yellow said.</p><p>”Another cultural difference. I think you should meet them, but you should experience human culture first. So you can at least put on a convincing act for my parents.”</p><p>”Okay. Then what after that?” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Actually I’m- I’m not entirely sure. I’m thinking of finishing my doctoral degree. I have a semester or so left. I only joined the space program so I could pay off student debt.” Cyan said.</p><p>”That was a whole lot of words I don’t understand.” Yellow looked confused.</p><p>”Oh right. I should explain. What’s the first word you don’t understand?” Cyan asked.</p><p>And he patiently explained every single part until Yellow understood what he said.</p><p>”Well it’s dumb that you have to pay to save other people’s lives!” Yellow said.</p><p>”I know, but as a species we’re pretty dumb.”</p><p>”You’re pretty smart.” Yellow said shyly.</p><p>“Aww, thank you babe. You’re pretty smart too.”</p><p>-</p><p>Little did they know, a familiar group of four was staying just down the hall. After they all pitched in to rent a room together since their flights were all scheduled for the next few days to stay with friends or family, they had stacked together into a room.</p><p>Where Purple promptly bought three bottles of hard liquor to drink.</p><p>”You’re going to get drunk?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Babe, the last time I had a drink was before we got on that ship and then the eggnog. I don’t want to sober for another second, I need to relax.” Purple said, yanking off the cap with a little tool and taking a swig. Lime froze at the word babe. “Want some?”</p><p>”No thanks.” Lime refused.</p><p>”To each their own. Does anyone else want some?” Purple called. When nobody answered, she walked to the bathroom when Green was sitting on Orange’s lap swapping saliva.</p><p>”Already? You could have invited me. Want to get drunk? I bought the good liquor this time.” Purple gave the bottle a little jiggle. Green stepped off Orange’s lap to reach out and take big gulp, while Orange sat blue-screened on the toilet.</p><p>”So, what’re your guy’s plans after this?” Purple asked.</p><p>”Go back home to my family temporarily, then get find a job somewhere and stick to it and move out again.” Lime said. “Same as Cyan, I think.”</p><p>“I’ll be moving back into my old apartment. My landlord was nice enough to let me go on the trip and just rent out the place for how long I was gone. But to be fair, she is my sister so I guess I got special treatment.” Orange said. “I have a business to take care off. And Green is coming with me!”</p><p>”Mhm. My landlord isn’t nice, so I was going to go move in with my aunt, but Orange offered to live with me, at least for now.” Green said. “Pass the bottle over here again.” Green took another swallow and passed it back. Orange took a small sip, but still ended up coughing.</p><p>”What is in that? Poison?” Orange asked.</p><p>”Probably. I have a high tolerance, which seems to have weakened over my sober spell.” Purple said.</p><p>”I’ve changed my mind. I want some.” Lime said, holding out her hand. Purple handed it over and she sniffed the top before wrinkling her nose and taking a measured, careful sip. “What about you Purple?”</p><p>”I thought I was going to stay with friends, but they dipped when I called them. I can’t get into contact with them, and I don’t want to fly out only to find they’ve moved.” Purple said.</p><p>”Stay with us then Purple. You can bunk with us temporarily.” Orange said. “At least until you find a new place.”</p><p>”Thanks guys.” Purple said, wiping away a tear.</p><p>”Now I feel left out. Can I move in too?” Lime joked.</p><p>”It’ll be tight, but sure.” Orange said seriously.</p><p>”Wait, really?” Lime asked.</p><p>”Yeah. We could all live together.” Orange said. “Not a bad idea, since most of us don’t have many friendships outside of each other and family.”</p><p>”If we really did move in together, do you think we should move in with others too? Like Black and Pink?” Purple asked.</p><p>”It’s an apartment, not a mansion. Four’s a crowd. Any number over one is a crowd in that tiny place.”</p><p>”Then let’s go get something together with like, six rooms. We can all live together.” Purple said.</p><p>”Can Cyan and Yellow come too? I like them.”</p><p>”Cyan and Yellow should definitely join us.” Lime added. “Maybe it’s because I’m buzzed, but I really want to move in with you guys.”</p><p>”What about Red and Blue?” Green asked.</p><p>”I heard Red and Blue were going to visit family and then moving in together. We could offer, but I doubt they’d join us.” Lime said.</p><p>”So the eight of us. That sounds like...” Orange said, taking another sip. “That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second to last chapter. We’re almost there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read the end notes for more information on what’s to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Almost One Year Later...</em>
</p><p>”Guys, wake up! It’s December first!” Orange yelled excitedly throughout the house. Green came out of her room, already awake, but still in her oversized shirt and a green flannel with some sweatpants. Sometimes Orange forgot she woke up early to meditate. He kissed her quickly before going to knock on everyone else’s door.</p><p>They all had their own rooms but often hung out and slept in each other’s rooms. Purple’s room was next, but she and Lime were still snuggled up under the blankets.</p><p>”It’s ten in the morning already, and it’s December first!” Orange said far too loudly.</p><p>Purple groaned and shifted, moving to keep her head away from the light streaming through the windows. Lime just nestled her face closer into the crook of Purple’s neck.</p><p>”I also made breakfast~” Orange sing-songed, and Lime awoke some more at that. “Pancakes and waffles with eggs and bacon.” Orange added.</p><p>Zombie Lime got up and walked down to the kitchen, and Purple haphazardly followed her source of warmth with bleary eyes. Must have been a hard night last night.</p><p>Orange left after them to walk downstairs to wake Pink and Black. Orange knocked on Black’s door to announce his presence before entering. Black was big spooning Pink (it kind of reminded him of a backpack), who were both sleeping peacefully.</p><p>”It’s ten, and there’s breakfast on the table. The girls are there already, you better hurry up if you want any. You know they’re feral when hungry.” Orange warned, and Black only cuddled closer to Pink.</p><p>Orange walked to the kitchen where Green was sitting already eating pancakes and slices of strawberry with syrup and butter. She looked alive. Orange kissed her on the temple.</p><p>”How are you this morning?” He asked.</p><p>“Sad that I missed my cuddle buddy last night.”</p><p>”Sorry, I was busy testing new recipes and I went later than expected. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I slept in my own room.” Orange soothed, and Green smiled.</p><p>”We’re still on for surfing tomorrow though, right babe?” Green asked.</p><p>”I’ve kept my schedule clear.” Orange said, leaving to go get his own breakfast.</p><p>”How was work last night Purple?” Green asked. Purple looked dead. Her mascara and eyeliner was mostly rubbed off and smudged, and her hair was still half curled from the night before.</p><p>”There were so many patrons. I know Friday is always busy, but I’ve never seen so many people in the bar at once. I was still mixing drinks past three am.” Purple sighed.</p><p>”What about you Lime? I heard the commotion in the greenhouse last night.” Green asked.</p><p>Lime leaned against Purple’s shoulder, and yawned. “I knocked over one of the plants and the pot shattered. Luckily I have replacements.” She said. “But cleaning up glass isn’t very fun. How was work for you last night?” Lime asked her other girlfriend.</p><p>Green smiled. ”Patient confidentiality prevents me from saying too much, but a few of my clients are learning how to cope better with their trauma.” Green worked in trauma therapy, but also took odd jobs here and there when needed.</p><p>”That’s really nice babe.” Purple yawned, and pointed to a piece of fruit on Lime’s plate. “Can I eat that?” When Lime picked it up on her fork and held it out to Purple, she ate it without question.</p><p>“Aren’t we supposed to call Red and Blue today? I know they’re flying out for Christmas,  but today’s the first.” Orange asked, eating a bite of pancake.</p><p>”We are supposed to call them.” Yellow said from the doorway. “Cyan had a 24 shift at the hospital, so he’s crashing hard. I’m just stopping by to visit and collect breakfast then I’ll be going back to take care of him.” Yellow said.</p><p>”Good morning Yellow. How’s the trip planning going?” Green asked. Cyan and Yellow were planning on visiting Paris for their first trip. Cyan had put in for a week of time off. They’d be going to Paris for four days with a day overall for plane trips, and the other two days they’d spend hanging out with everyone else at Christmas. At least, that was the plan they’d had come up with.</p><p>As Yellow collected breakfast for both themself and Cyan, they kept conversation with the others.</p><p>”Great. I’ve been researching bakeries in Paris, and they all seem so cute and nice! Nothing will top Orange’s chocolate cake, but they might get close.” Yellow teased.</p><p>”Hey now, it’s grandma’s recipe. I can’t take credit.” Orange said.</p><p>“Babe, we all know you fuck with the recipes. It’s just as much of your recipe as your grandma’s.” Green said, and Orange flushed.</p><p>”Anyways, I’m just dropping in. I have an exhausted boyfriend to feed, so I’ll catch you guys later today.” Yellow said, heading off the their shared house with Cyan. Six of them (Orange, Green, Lime, Purple, Black, and Pink) all lived in the main house, but Cyan and Yellow lived in the small shed converted into a house out back.</p><p>Black came down first, Pink trailing behind with sleep crusted in their eyes. They held hands and sat down next to each other. Purple leaned over and gave Black a good morning kiss on the cheek.</p><p>”How’s my favorite boyfriend?” Purple asked.</p><p>”Only boyfriend.” Black used less words when he was tired. “Exhausted.”</p><p>”Were you up late?”</p><p>”Lots of orders. People like knitted things from Etsy.” He said simply. “Pink helped.”</p><p>”I just kept your string untangled. You did the rest.” Pink said, yawning and leaning on Black.</p><p>“Hey Black, your nose is off, and we have to call Red and Blue today.” Green pointed out, and Black sighed. Another thing about a tired Black- his imitations started to fall apart and warp. It didn’t really matter though, everyone had already seen everything they needed to see. And while at first it was a lot (understatement of the century), eventually everyone got used to it, and they were no longer phased when Black ate his meals using his ‘real’ mouth.</p><p>”When are we calling them?” Green asked.</p><p>”An hour or so before dinner.” Orange said.</p><p>”Sounds good.”</p><p>More chewing.</p><p>”Hey guys? I wanted to wait to tell you this, but I’ll be flying to see my family before Christmas. Black’s coming with me.” Pink said.</p><p>”That’s nice. You’ll get to meet Pink’s parents.” Purple said.</p><p>”I’m hoping they like me.” Black said.</p><p>”They’ll love you, I promise.” Pink reassured, pecking Black on the forehead. “Anyways, I’m going back to sleep in a few minutes. Anyone want to come with?”</p><p>Black made a noise. Pink took it as confirmation he would be sleeping.</p><p>”I’ll come too.” Purple said.</p><p>”Me too.” Lime added. “Who’s room are we sleeping in? Purple’s, right?” Purple’s bed was the biggest.</p><p>Everyone gave noises of affirmation or acknowledgment, and so Lime nodded.</p><p>-</p><p>Their life wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot. How perfect can life be when you have two aliens living in a house with eight people all working to cohabitate? But to them- it was perfect. While it’s wasn’t what they had in mind a year ago- heck, it wasn’t what they had in mind just months ago- it had all come together in the end.</p><p>And Red and Blue? They were living in the city, Red managing her own business, and Blue working as her secretary. And with their days numbered until they picked their own bundle of joy, they were just as content.</p><p>It was chaos, and it was imperfect. And yet, not a single person, alien or human, would have it any other way.</p><p>THE END(?)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year!</p><p>Firstly, the end is not the end. I’ll be taking requests for a while after this, and prompts for more Among Us stuff with these characters. I’ll take pretty much any rating or prompt, as long as it’s within my own personal boundaries.</p><p>Secondly, I’ll be continuing to update and edit this fic through the New Year. There’s a lot I think I didn’t get to write, and some mistakes and arcs I didn’t get to write, so I’ll be adding those. And as a bonus little piece of info, I might rewrite it over the course of 2021 and do the same thing in December, but it’ll be better because I’ll actually have edited it and added the extra story and stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>